Story of Two Heroes
by Eating on Mars
Summary: When the Lich escapes Prismo's world and starts to drain the energy from Earth, Connor falls into a hole and wakes up in a world he's never seen before. He finds out his best friend and girlfriend were also in that world. The problem? Connor's killer father and the mafia terrorize the new world. Join Connor as he fights his way with another hero to find the truth. Contains FinnxFP
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**Authors Notes**

_This is the beginning for Adventure Time: Story of Two Heroes, it might be a long chapter so I might cut it short. Hope you all like it!_

_I will update chapters maybe once per week if this story goes well. Though my homework and tests might delay the time it takes me to put more chapters._

_Enjoy!_

I look back into the mirror in the guy's bathroom. I looked the same from a week ago, but I just didn't feel the same. There I was, with my green hoodie, dark blue jeans, and my long brown hair that went just below my neck.

I kept staring at myself and I didn't notice the person who just walked in and gave me a concerned look.

"Connor," I look at him. It was my best friend, Mark. "The bell rang a long time ago, c'mon; you're going to get a detention for your tardy bro.

I let out a long sigh and lowered my head. He came up to me.

"What's going on, man? I've known you since first grade and you never acted thi-"

"You know about my dad," I interrupted. "He killed my mom, Mark. I can't just forget about that. Its like... stuck in my memory. I don't know what I do now."

His expression changed from concerned to sad. "Connor man, you're living with me. Isn't that enough?"

Just as the bell rang to end the period, we looked at each other and walked out of the bathroom. As I walked into the halls, I looked at the one of the last things that keeps me going. I recognized her from the long brownish curly hair, the curves, and the skinny jeans and I got lost in her eyes. Eventually, my girlfriend Rose saw me staring and she gave me a comforting smile and she started towards me.

Then, there was a gunshot.

_Oh no… No no no no no no no no… _I knew exactly what it was.

The Mafia my father joined and became the leader kicked down the doors that lead to the stairs and opened fire. I couldn't see my father, but I could see all the bodies hitting the floor. I just stood there, then the ground started to shake, and then the whole school tipped on its side, and everything went black.

I opened my eyes to hear shouts, bullets flying, seeing blood and people falling all around me. Then I saw the scariest thing in my life. The green ghost had two horns coming out of its head and its face looked a thousand years old, but what freaked me out the most was its death stare as the world began to crack. I just happened to see Rose and Mark and was about to shout their names when I fell into a hole and fell to the bottom of the Earth.

_Alright, I planned to make that longer but I thought I might end the beginning with a cliffhanger. So this is how it started, you'll see the land of Ooo in the next chapter, I promise._

_I'll upload as soon as I can, bye-bye for now, hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2: A New World

**Authors Notes**

**Okay, here's chapter 2 of Story of Two Heroes. I'm going to work on this as much as I can before my big test comes up. **

**I know I said this was going to be uploaded next week but I want to get as many chapters as I could in before Tuesday, which is the day for a HUGE test I gotta study for.**

**This will be MUCH longer than chapter 1 and will have characters from the show appear. So heres chapter two!**

"_You know Connor; these kinds of things are not toys. I don't want you ever to use this unless you have to, okay?"_

"_I promise I won't touch it Daddy… but… can I shoot it again sometime?"_

_He smiled. "Of course you can son, Of course you can…"_

Suddenly I shot up off the ground sitting up, gasping for air and all I saw was white for a minute.

_Am I dead?_ I wondered.

I pinched myself hard and felt pain, no, I wasn't dead. My vision adjusted and I saw the weirdest place I've ever seen. The trees looked greener; there was no monster, no mafia, no cracks or meteors or black sky. The grass was a very light green and hills spread out on all sides of me. I squinted and there were pink trees with yellow grass beyond the hills and trees, with a yellow and pink castle sitting on the land.

_Where the hell am I? _I got up on my feet and suddenly felt a wave of sadness overflow me. I didn't even get to see my girlfriend.

She might be at Earth still, and I couldn't survive without food.

I looked down and gasped. _My father's 1911! _I picked it up and examined it. Longer barrel, 7 rounds, 3 magazines beneath it, and I slipped them into my belt. As soon as I remember the day I first shot his weapon, I was the most excited kid in the world. Now I didn't even want to touch things. He told me I only needed to use it if I have to. And to keep weird things from touching me, I had to keep it with me. Plus, it was the only thing that connected me with the father I had before that… monster.

It was silver and brown and it didn't have a scratch. I remembered the name he gave for it… he named it the Hunter. I slipped it into the back of my jeans to carry it until I had a holster.

Then there was a note, I picked it up and read.

_Be Brave, Connor. You will need to use this very soon…_

_-J_

Who's J? How did he get my dad's handgun? My thoughts were interrupted by laughter. I ran towards the sound and hid behind a tree to see a boy with a red sword in hand with a white hat, blue shirt and blue shorts with his orange dog.

I was about to faint when I heard the dog talk.

"Yeah, you better run thieves! Haha!"

"Yo Jake, let's go get some ice cream man, I think we've earned it."

"Sure man, get on my back and we'll ride back to the tree house."

The boy hopped on its back and then… the dog GREW. And they laughed and rode off into the trees. I stood there with my mouth open for a while then focused on my main task. I had to find my friends and then I would confront my father. But… are they even here?

I shook my head and walked forwards when a girl that was a cupcake passed by. This world, I didn't know what it was… but It was interesting. Then a gunshot went off and the girl fell to the ground about 100 ft. away from me, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was my father who stood in front while four other members walked behind him.

My father was wearing a striped suit with a white shirt underneath and a large black bowtie with fancy black pants. My eyes shifted to his face, and his hair was curled back underneath a fedora hat, and he held his tommygun with one of his hands, the other clutched a revolver.

The men around him wore the same thing, but plain white suits. They all had tommyguns, one had a sniper rifle.

"Papa Nick, Jerry don't think that's a normal person walkin' down the path, yo." The one with the rifle said.

My father had a clean face, and he spoke. "Hmm… well, We caught one," he pulled up the girl who was screaming in pain. "And this one will work out nicely…"

The cupcake girl started to cry. "Pervert! Let go of me!"

My dad just smirked. "Tie her up, and then let's find a car or something."

I felt all the rage enter my body, filling up my soul with flames. Before I even knew what I was doing, I started to sprint towards the Mafia group, drawing my Hunter, and put one bullet in the chamber.

I aimed at the Riflemen's-Jerry's-Head.

I inhaled and slowed down,

And exhaled, firing one shot.

I saw blood, the bullet enter his skull, and his body slump to the ground. Right on cue, the men turned around, drew their tommyguns, and aimed them right at me.

The girl's eyes widened at me. "Help me!" She shrieked.

And then my dad saw me and his eyes widened more than the girl's and his mouth dropped open and he nearly dropped his weapon.

"C-Connor…"

I was still aiming, but my hand shook. I couldn't do it. I couldn't shoot him.

Then I felt like I ran into a wall without moving or a wall being there and pain shot all through my chest, and blood splattered my hoodie. It took me a couple seconds to realize that one of his men shot me.

My ears rang, I felt pain everywhere, and I fell to the ground, my vision starting to blur. Red filled the ground where I was, and I could've sworn I heard my father say "I'm sorry..." as many voices rang through the air as these yellow bananas chased them away. A tall lady that was pink noticed me instead of the girl lying a little bit further away from me. As the guards cared for the girl, the pink lady ran over to me saying "Oh my glob... Oh my glob..." and my head turned as I saw two familiar figures run my way, one orange and one with blue clothing and a white hat.

Then everything went black.

**Dun Dun Dun! Connor's father, Nick is in Ooo! And he seems like he cares for him but he couldn't have a father/son moment with him.**

**Conner has something important to decide the next chapter, so I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you after Tuesday!**

**Fixed spelling errors.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Adventure

**Authors Notes**

**The exam got moved two weeks from now, so now I might get about 10 chapters in this week.**

**IMPORTANT: If you don't know what the "Hunter" is, it's Connor's primary weapon. It is a 1911 that's silver and brown with a longer barrel.**

**I'm going to make this chapter as long as possible. If you have any requests, any OCs you want to see in the story, if you notice any mistakes PM me or just tell me in a review!**

**Okay, this is chapter 3, enjoy!**

I woke up.

But… I couldn't move or open my eyes.

"Well?! Is he awake?!" a young voice said.

"Dude Finn chill, he's alive." Another voice, older, said.

"Boys! Give him space!" a female voice commanded.

Then my eyes shot open and I took in my surroundings.

I was in a long building with beds on all sides next to me and in front of me.

I looked more down and my hands were tied behind my back to one of the poles connected to the bed, and my feet were tied to the bed.

_Perfect…_ I thought annoyed.

I tried to speak but there was a piece of tape on my mouth.

Suddenly, the blue boy came right up to me and looked me in the eyes.

"He's human! I'm not joking!" he told the other two figures.

It was the orange dog and the tall pink female.

The dog walked up to me.

"Okay, I'm going to take off the tape, and when I do, we want you to answer our questions."

I nodded.

He took off the piece of tape so fast that I yelped.

The dog threw the tape away and looked at me, worried.

"Ahh! I'm sorry!" He apologized.

I coughed. "Whatever, how am I not dead? I got shot!"

The boy, Finn I think his name was, walked to the edge of the bed and held up a bottle of blue water.

"We used some of the Cyclops Tears to heal the wound."

I was confused. "Cyclops…tears?"

The pink female stood over me as well. "It's difficult to explain… But we have a few questions, first, how did you get here?"

"I was on Earth… and this horned green skeleton starting sucking everything in and I fell in this crack..."

All their faces turned pale.

In unison, they said "The Lich."

I was more confused. "The wha?"

Finn turned away and told me the story. "It happened when I was twelve. Princess Bubblegum here showed us the Lich imprisoned in amber. But he got out by a snail in my pack. That ugly piece of crap was trying to destroy Ooo and steal its life sources! But I was able to defeat it once with…"

Princess Bubblegum finished for him. "Love."

They both blushed and turned away from each other, and then Finn continued.

"The second time it killed the greatest hero in Ooo, Billy. Billy dude… I wanted to be exactly like him when I became a real hero, but the lich killed him before he could see it."

"So, a hero's destiny is to destroy the enemy. And the Lich is the enemy."

I wondered, "I don't get it though, how did he get to Earth?"

Princess Bubblegum answered me. "He escaped an alternative dimension and started to remove the life sources from other planets before he came to face us again."

I immediately asked, "So when do we kill him?"

And with that, they all looked at me like I just said we should dive in a pool of lava.

"Whatever your name is, the Lich can't be killed… he's already dead."

Finn looked at me with excitement. "Glob, it's crazy to finally not be the only human here, I was beginning to think that I'd be the only one for the rest of my life!"

I looked from Finn, to Jake, to PB.

"I'll help you face the Lich, but I also have to focus on another task."

Finn used his sword to cut the rope and free my wrists and ankles, and I rubbed my wrists.

"What else do you have to do?"

I tell them the story. Of my dad, the Lich, the crack, Mark and Rose, and everything else until I ended up in the hospital bed.

"And that's the whole story. I have to find my best friend and my girlfriend and confront my father… if my dad is here, they have to be here too, right?"

I sat up.

"I have really no place to stay for the nights though."

Finn threw up his arms.

"Come stay with us, dude!"

Jake grabbed his arms, yanked him into the corner of the building, they exchanged whispers, then he stretched back to the bed carrying Finn.

"You can be with us, but NO stealing my pizza or ice cream!"

I let out a laugh, my first positive reaction since I arrived here.

"You don't need to worry."

**20 Minutes Later**

Me, Jake and Finn ran back to their house. It was a tree house, and it looked completely man-made.

I stared at it for a few minutes.

"You guys ever have to fix any problems here?"

Finn stood next to me.

"We had to rebuild at some times. Just like after a snail used it as a shell to get ladies."

"Well, should we go in?"

Finn smiled at me, and opened the door, motioning me to go inside.

"Yeah, man! Come see your new home!"

I walked in and saw big piles of gold, jewelry, gems and other goods almost at every part of the first floor of their tree house.

"Woah, you guys are rich," I said with an open mouth. Finn laughed.

_Where are they going to put me? _I thought. _I need to find a place to put my Hunter…_

_Oh shit! My Hunter! _I started to search myself to find my weapon, and started to panic when I found nothing.

Finn went into his pack and pulled out the Hunter.

"Looking for this?" he said with a smile.

I took it from him and returned the smile.

"Thank you, where's Jake?"

Finn sighed and fell on the gold. "He went to his girlfriend, Lady Rainicorn's, house to play their violas.

I noticed a hint of sadness in his voice. I knelt down beside him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Finn looked at me and sighed again. "Yes, I do, but it's complicated because of her condition."

Condition? "What condition?" I wondered out loud.

Finn shook his head and jumped up. "It's nothing man, it my brain hurts thinking about that junk, let's eat!"

Before he went up the ladder, he turned around.

"You never said your name!"

Saying my own name was hard, because I am the son of Nick Dunbar, the son of a perverted, sick, insane killer who murdered my own mother.

"I'm Connor Dunbar."

We sat down at the table, Finn cooked up spaghetti, and we talked about our lives, I talked about my experiences on Earth, he talked about his experiences on Ooo. When our conversation shifted to talking about his sword, I got interested. He said it was made of demon blood and it belonged to his father, Joshua. I realized something.

"I need a blade." I said suddenly.

Finn stood up. "I got tons of em, bro!"

"No, I need a blade that's special, like yours. And I'll find something like that in like an ancient cave, right?"

He thought for a long minute and them he smiled.

"I know one you could explore, lets head there now."

We walked down a path leading into the forest, past the candy kingdom, the moon started to rise and then we found the area. He told me to look for any secrets that could open up the entrance. After minutes of searching, I pulled out a rock and it clicked and a huge opening in the ground showed with a ring of fire around it, with gold on the inside.

"Woah," we both said in unison.

He looked at me. "Alright, you ready?"

I shook my head. "Go back to the tree house and wait for Jake. I'll get this one alone."

He gave me a concerned look. Exactly like the one Mark gave me in the bathroom before the end of the world.

"Okay, and Connor?"

I looked at him.

"Be careful, brother."

I nodded, and jumped in the hole and I landed in water . I swam up and pulled out a lantern Finn gave me. My eyes widened.

It was beautiful. Glazed Gold paint, rings of fire, and some text in another language were carved in the walls. A bridge with golden and tan metal lay ahead with a giant door.

I walked down the bridge. Everything wasn't destroyed. The sword, armor, or something had to be here.

Right as I reached the door, I opened it and I entered a long, big room, with a path leading to a door at the end. The door behind me slammed shut and locked itself.

I started to panic a little bit.

Then I saw that tiny phoenixes charged at me full speed with flaming feathers.

I shouted. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

And I started to sprint towards the door.

I dodged two phoenixes and whipped out my Hunter, aiming at them as I ran, and the magazine went wild, shooting at the birds flying towards me, and they exploded in mid-air.

I side-rolled to dodge another, but two slow to dodge the other. It hit my arm and exploded, leaving a giant burn mark.

I screamed in pain, then held my arm as I pushed on to the door, jumping to dodge one going for my legs, and in mid-air kicking one above it, and it flew to the ground twitching in front of me, and as ran ahead I stomped on it, and it exploded under my foot.

Since I had no time to reload, I grabbed the barrel of the Hunter and used it as a melee weapon, and I grabbed one and beat its face with my gun.

Once the heat was too much, I threw it on the ground, and three came at me right in a line, and I jumped and bounced off the wall, and time slowed down all of the sudden as I stomped the first, front-flipped and elbowed the other, and grabbed the other by its neck and I wrung it.

I stopped for a second to admire myself, at what I just did, then snapped back into reality, as one hit my bad arm.

I yelped loudly and fell to my knees.

_No… I have to… push on… can't pass out… GO!_

And the adrenaline filled my veins as I got up and just ran past all the birds, my soul on fire, and I made it to the door, and I opened it…

Wait… it wouldn't open

Oh no… the door was locked.

**What's Conner going to do now?! Mwuhahahahahahaha! Well this chapter was kind of hard to write because I had to put so much information in it. I got goosebumps at the end from just writing it.**

**What ****was**** the decision Conner had to make?**

**He had to decide if he was going to help these people, or if he was going to focus on the main task.**

**Well I'll get to work right on the next chapter, which I will make longer.**

**I said this story was going to contain FinnxFP, and it will. Ohhhh, it will. There will be like 5-parts to her storyline. I plan to end this story with like 30-37 chapters. I got a lot of stuff to put into this story and I'll look at any OC's you want to see in here, ally, villain, doesn't matter! Send them in and I'll think about it.**

**Ugh, enough rambling… see you guys in a couple days!**

**Fixed spelling errors.**


	4. Chapter 4: Blood on my Hands

**Authors Notes**

**Whew, finally got the chance to sit down at my laptop and get to work on the next chapter. I actually had to sit down and think about later chapters and how I will do them.**

**I also noticed SO MANY spelling mistakes and I apologize, I type very fast sometimes but I did fix them.**

**IMPORTANT: If you don't know what the "Hunter" is, it is Connor's primary weapon. It is a 1911 with a longer barrel.**

**Enjoy!**

The door wasn't going to open, and I turned around to see about ten birds charging at me, wait no not at me… more like through me! They went faster and faster the closer they got, and I just closed my eyes and waited for it to end.

_Finn, Jake, PB, Mark, and especially you Rose… I failed…_ then I knew what to do.

I opened my eyes and grinned wickedly at the incoming phoenixes.

_Come on… Come on… _and I got ready to act.

_NOW!_ And I dove to the side and started to roll and hit my shoulder hard and I felt a serious stinging pain, but my plan worked! The flaming birds charged right into the door, shattering it, and themselves.

I quickly pushed myself to my feet and ran through the opening. I searched around and used a bookcase to block the used-to-be door.

I sighed with relief and let out a laugh. I was alive, but badly hurt. I couldn't take another serious hit to my right arm, or I might pass out.

I took another magazine out of my belt and took out the dry one **(dry means no ammo)**, then I put the fresh mag into place and I slipped it back into my jeans.

Then I took a look at all my wounds, starting with the burn marks. Not any on my left arm, but my right arm was all purple, red and blue and It was swollen, and it hurt.

My shoulder felt a little funny, so I cracked it and it felt a little better.

I didn't seem to be too much banged up after that, staring into a half-broken mirror.

I was in a library. It was a fairly large room, with bookcases and ancient books.

I took one out of its place and had to use some of my strength; it was locked in place with webs. It was in a different language, so I put it back.

The library had two floors, and there didn't seem to be a way out. I remembered a lot of movies that had a book that was a lever.

I climbed up the stairs and looked for any books that really stood out.

Then in the center there was a pedestal with a huge tan book.

I walked up to the book with sparkling eyes. It was amazing, but of course, I couldn't read the language. The title was كتاب أساطير, and I had no idea what that meant. I took the book anyway. I might be able to find a way to read it.

Suddenly the pressure plate the book was on rose, and the wall opened up behind me, and wow…

Just wow…

There was a giant cave with giant spiked gems coming out of the walls, the walls were a combination of gold, copper, and silver all creating a pattern to a giant Egyptian statue of a pharaoh, and there were fountains on both sides of the cave with a water stream coming out of all. Below the pharaoh, there was a large coffin with the same pharaoh statue on the lid.

I walked and looked with an amazed face at the walls, the statue, everything. As I reached the coffin, I started to hear chants in my head.

I couldn't make out their whispers, and they weren't speaking English… was the pharaoh spirits speaking to me? Or am I just insane?

I lifted the lid slowly and I grinned widely on what was inside.

It was full of gold coins, emeralds, diamonds, and above it laid a sword.

I took it by the hilt and looked at it, and the chants ceased as the sword glowed.

The blade was made of gold, and the same language of the book was carved into the blade, and it glowed. The blade had a long, sharp triangle point and I then looked down at the hilt.

The cross guard copper and round, the grip had leather wrapped around it, and the pommel was a circle of gold and had a red circle in the gold circle.

I saw some leather in the coffin, and I took it out and used the sword to make a holster, which I wrapped around my leg and put the Hunter in it.

I also crafted a sheath which I wrapped from my shoulder down to the side of my waist, then up from my back. On the back, it had a long pocket which I slipped the sword in.

I could've been the happiest person in the world right there, until I heard a cage open, and a growl.

I turned around slowly and lost all happiness, when I was staring at death in the eyes.

A large lion with bright yellow fur was ready to pounce, and it let out a low growl at me.

I pulled out my sword, and the lion and I started to move in a circle, always across from each other, as if we were challenging each other to attack first.

Unfortunately, he decided to.

The monster got down and then leaped from his back legs on me, and I tried to jump to the side, but it was too fast.

It tackled me and the sword slid away, and the lion clawed at me and I kept trying to keep it off with my arms,

I reached for my Hunter but then one of its paws got my face.

I felt a burning, stinging, constant pain as the claws left a scar on my cheek.

I screamed in pain and flung a fast fist right to his nose, and it connected. As it yelped and covered it with his paws, I launched it off me with my foot.

I scrambled to my feet, grabbed the sword, and charged at the beast, pinning it to the floor with my foot.

I brought the sword down and it connected with the floor with a clang, the lion rolled away and got up on its legs.

And it pounced, but this time I was ready. I kneed its stomach and kept it in air with my left arm, as it tried to hit me with its paws, and try to bite me.

With my right hand, I brought the sword up and it met the beast, and the lion yelped again as my sword went into his gut and out his back.

I pulled the sword out and kicked the beast away, and it lay on the floor with blood streaming from the wound.

I looked down at the blood on my hands, and I had a flashback of when I shot Jerry, and when I got shot by one of my dad's henchmen.

Then I saw into the future, and I knew that when I confronted the mafia, the blood on my hands wouldn't be mine.

I will kill them, find my friends, and my love, Rose.

I will defeat the Lich along with other heroes, Finn and Jake, and I won't back down from any challenge this world throws at me.

I took one last look at the dead beast and started to walk out of the ancient cave.

Then I heard a voice, deep in my mind. It was speaking in a joking tone, and it was English.

_Damn, Connor! That battle was intense, right? Get ready for some more I'm gonna throw at you, Home boy._

I froze. And I looked around like I was going to find it.

"Who are you? How do you know me? Why are you watching me?"

_Chill, Chill, my boy! I'm watching you with the Core of Ooo; I can see anyone out of it and-Oh crap. Got to go, home boy, love to talk, but this gods' got stuff to do!_

I was still for about five minutes, and then I picked up the large book and exited the cave.

Outside, owls' hoo'ed, the moon was up. I began to jog to the tree house but stopped.

I went to the candy kingdom and went past the people, entering the castle.

I walked up the steps and made it to PB's lab, and she was there, doing science.

She looked up at me, and stopped what she was doing.

"It's you! What's your name again?"

I walked in. "My names Connor."

PB dropped the vials of strange liquid and walked over to me.

"Oh glob, what happened to you? Those scars are bleeding…"

I let her hands skim the claw marks. "Finn and I were talking about his blade, and I told him I needed one, so I went alone in this ancient cave, found my blade, turned around, and a giant lion pounced on me."

She gasped. "Did you defeat it?"

I nodded.

She looked at me with amazed eyes. "You might be my second hero."

I can't believe what I just heard. "What?"

She smiled. "Finn has saved me on many occasions, and my people. And with your strength, bravery, and smarts, you could help my people."

I nodded again. "I'll help you in any way I can."

She then looked at my new equipment. "What did you arrive here for?"

I took out the book. "I wondered if you could try to translate this… I don't know what it is."

She examined the book. "It's Egyptian. Arabic language… it's an ancient book, and the title says "Book of Legends".

She opened it and the letters glowed. "Fascinating, it's magic, and it's full of mythology and legends that still exist in the land of Ooo.

She closed the book. "I'll find a way to translate the book to English. Just give me some time, okay?"

I nodded. "Sure. Thanks princess, I'm going back to the tree house now."

She waved as I walked away. "Bye Connor!"

I whistled as I exited the castle and the kingdom. I walked down the path towards the tree house so I can get some rest.

But of course, Heroes can never rest.

I heard a gunshot, and a scream, coming from out in the woods.

"Son of a bitch!" I drew my hunter and my sword and ran as fast as I could to the direction and burst into the clearing.

Four mafia members were advancing on a girl.

The girl was made of fire, with hair that flowed above her head, and she wore a tank top dress that went down to her feet, and she backed away, shooting flames with thick arms at the henchmen advancing on her.

The mafia members dodged and kept firing tommyguns at her, and she made a shield to protect her, but she couldn't hold it for long, and one of the bullets broke it and she fell over, defenseless.

One of them stood over her, about to bring her foot down on her face, and she screamed.

But I was faster. I raised the Hunter and fired a round right into the man's skull. He fell over on top of the flaming girl, and the other three men turned and began to fire at me.

I dived into cover behind a rock and edged to the edge and peeked out. The three men had also taken cover, firing at the rock I was behind. We went into a serious fire fight.

_Go!_ I said to myself and ran out from my cover and shot three rounds at the men, one of them hitting them. He shouted, and then slumped to the ground. The remaining two shouted to each other.

"It's Papa Nicks son!"

"Keep shooting, yo!"

"Where is he?!"

"Behind that bench!"

And I crouched behind a bench, pulling up my sword.

"I'm heading in!" and one of them ran at my cover.

Bad Idea. Right when he got close, I popped up, kicking his wrist, knocking the gun out of his hands, and he spun, I grabbed the back of his neck and drove the blade through his chest.

I pushed him down to the ground, retrieving my sword.

The last one looked at me with horror in his eyes.

"You're crazy, yo!"

And I picked up the hunter and shot a round into his heart.

He grunted and as he fell, he shot his tommygun wildly in the air as he fell to the ground.

The fire girl got up, looked at me with sparkling eyes as I walked over to the bleeding man.

She was at my side as I kneeled beside the man, pointing the barrel at his forehead, and a bullet clicked into the chamber.

"Tell your friends in hell you'll see 'Papa Nick' very soon."

And I pulled the trigger, finishing the bleeding mafia member.

I got up and looked at the flaming girl.

She was looking at the dead bodies. "Meanies…"

I laughed. "You okay?"

She looked back at me. "Yes."

I nodded and smiled at her. "I'm Connor. You?"

She returned the smile. "I'm Flame Princess, thank you for saving me…"

I put my Hunter back in its holster.

"No problem."

"FLAME PRINCESS!" Finn shouted.

We both turned to see Finn and Jake running to us.

Flame princess started to run to Finn with open arms. "Finn!"

They embraced each other, tears coming out of Finn's eyes, and his eye twitched in pain and he pulled away.

"We heard a scream, I started to run here, I got so scared that you might of…"

He got cut off by Flame princess putting a finger to his lips and kissing his cheek. It smoked a little bit, and left a mark shaped by lips on Finn's cheek. So she is Finn's girlfriend?

"I'm okay, Finn, he came to rescue me."

Finn's gaze shifted to me. Half of my mouth grinned in triumph.

He looked relieved. "Connor… you made it… cram, man. What happened to your cheek, bro?" he said touching the mark.

I told them the story of the cave, the birds, the book, the huge room, the coffin with sword, and the lion-and when I talked about the battle, the three's mouths dropped.

Jake laughed. "Connor bro, you're gonna fit in with us, you're tougher than nails, dude!"

He punched my arm and I yelped. He gasped, and he rolled up my hoodie sleeve and saw the burn mark.

"Flame princess! Did you shoot him?"

She looked at him innocently. "What?! I didn't do that!"

I shook my head and held my wound. "No, it was those damn birds. They exploded on me and I have burn marks all over my body…"

Jake stretched up and put an arm around my shoulder. "Doctor Jake will fix that up with the Cyclops tears! Let's go home."

Finn looked at Flame princess and said, "Come stay with us for the night. It's not safe with those guys."

She looked at him and gave him a comforting and seductive smile. "Okay Finn."

And with that, we started to the tree house in the moonlight. I rolled my sleeves back down and closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was tired. Emotionally and physically.

I opened my eyes and looked at Jake, who was playing with his stretchy powers, and Finn, walking beside Flame princess, he went into his pack and pulled out an oven mitten and held Flame princess's hand.

She looked down at their hands and blushed. She raised her gaze to Finn's face, and then placed another kiss right next to his lips. It smoked a little more than last time, and Finn blushed as well, stroking the burn mark with a smile.

I looked away from them with a frown. Their moment reminded me of Rose and our memories, and I sighed quietly, remembering our kisses and hugs, and now those moments were never going to happen again.

Rage overcame me; I looked down at my hands, with blood stains them.

_When I find my father, the blood on my hands won't be mine._

**Whew! That chapter was long. The longer the better, am I right?**

**Flame princess appeared! Yay! This isn't her story though, just kinda wanted to develop their relationship.**

**Please review your opinions! They will for sure help me.**

**I'll start to work on the next chapter right away, Bye-Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5: Supply Drop

**Authors Notes**

**Last chapter of this week, sorry!**

**I will post the next chapter on Friday? Maybe sooner, maybe later. I don't know. Spring break is coming up; expect about 5 chapters because I'm not going to be hanging out with friends, since I'm going on vacation and I am bringing my laptop.**

**Enjoy!**

We reached the tree house, and Jake opened the door, holding it open for all of us. We walked in and went up the ladder, Jake and I sat down the couch, and I removed my hoodie and shirt as he applied the Cyclops tears to my shoulder, back, arm, and the mark on my face.

I heard giggling in the next room, and muffled voices. Finn and Flame princess were enjoying each other's company.

I remembered suddenly what Finn told me when I first reached the tree house… about his girlfriend's condition.

I was curious, so I asked Jake. "What's her condition?"

He finished and my wounds were all healed, I looked at my arm-and there were no marks. These Cyclops tears were really something.

He sat beside me. "Huh?"

I put my shirt and hoodie back on. "Finn told me that his girlfriend had this condition that really makes their relationship complicated."

He had a sad look on his face. "She's physically unstable."

"What does that mean?"

He looked at the young couple. "Extreme romance can burn the world we live in… They don't try anything now, man."

"He still carries on with her?"

He looked me in the eyes. "He really, really likes her."

I glanced at the young couple, they were lying down on their stomachs, Finn holding both her hands with mittens, and their faces were inches away. Finn would say something and she would giggle.

Jake smiled at them. "Young love is beautiful."

I looked down with sadness and let out a long sigh, rubbing my forehead.

Jake grabbed my arm. "Connor, you alright?"

I nod. "Seeing this reminds me of my relationship. Her name is Rose, and I never got to say anything before I came here."

"Glob, Connor, I'm sorry, but think about it! They might still be here!"

"Yeah, I was thinking that too."

We walked over to the couple and sat down. They sat down and we formed a circle.

We all just stared at each other in silence, and then she broke the silence.

"Connor," Flame princess said, "Who were those men? Why were they trying to hurt me?"

I gulped. Now I tell them about my father? And the mafia? I could lie. It might be the best.

_Connor, be careful brother._

No. Finn and Jake were my family, and I was not going to lie to them, or Flame princess.

"It was the mafia back from Earth," I said. They all started to talk about it, and then I finished. "And my father is the leader."

Their discussion stopped right there, and they slowly looked at me.

Finn was the first to speak. "Woah…"

"He killed my mother, and he rapes little girls… I'm finished being a son. I'm a threat to him now."

Jake asked me, "What do you plan to do once you find him?"

I never really did think of what I exactly was going to do once I confronted him. Even if we was an insane killer, I couldn't kill him, he's still my dad.

"I…" I started.

Finn stood up. "Enough talking about this emotional crap! I'm tired, Connors tired, were going to bed!"

I nodded in agreement.

Finn looked at me. "Connor, we pulled some stuff out of the closet and set you up in the room next door"-he pointed to a door-"with a bed, and a chest for you to store your stuff."

He turned to Flame princess. "You can sleep in my bed; I put some tinfoil in it for you."

She frowned. "Where are you sleeping?"

He went up the ladder, then flipped back down with his red pajamas on, with a couple blankets and a pillow, and threw them on the couch.

She grabbed his mitten and shook her head. "No."

He looked confused. "What?"

She blushed. "Sleep with me."

His whole face turned a scarlet red and almost made me laugh out loud. "I don't think that will work..."

She whispered a chant, and kissed his nose, and Finn turned blue all over.

Jake gasped. "How do you know flame shield?"

I was very, very lost, so I said nothing.

"All the elementals in the Fire Kingdom knew the spell…"

Finn laughed. "Mathematical!"

She giggled and wrapped him in a tight hug. He returned it, smiling widely at her, and then he took her hand and led her up the ladder.

"Jake! Get up here soon, and Connor, good night bro!" and they disappeared up the ladder.

I looked back at Jake. "You're right. He is completely in love with her."

He turned to me with a grin. "Finn's liked a lot of princesses, but this is the one."

I nodded and walked towards the door. "I'm gonna sleep, night Jake."

He waved. "See you in the morning, dude!"

I opened the door to my new bedroom. It was nice, with a bed, a lantern on a desk with a chest underneath it. I unwrapped the holster from my leg and place it in the chest, along with my sheath, and my hoodie. I placed my sword on the side of the desk, and it stood upside-down. I sat down at the desk and placed the Hunter on the desk. It didn't get too beaten up, and the chamber looked okay... I cleaned it with a cloth and placed it at the edge of the desk, and the magazines next to it.

I climbed in the bed and blew out the fire in the mantle of the lantern, and closed my eyes.

I felt a hot touch tap my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Flame princess. Her hair was down and it was tied with a long braid that stretched down below her waist, and she was wearing an orange T-shirt and red shorts. She sat down at the end of my bed.

"I didn't get to say good night to you…" She said to me.

I sat up in my bed. "Well, Good night, princess."

She nodded and got up, started to walk away, then stopped. "Connor, we are friends, right?"

"Um, Yeah."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around me. I felt a serious burning and stinging pain but ignored it and hugged her back, embracing my new flaming friend.

I groaned from the burns and she backed away. "Sorry! I get a little carried away sometimes."

I laugh quietly. "It's alright. Good night."

"Good night and thank you." She walked out of the room.

I closed my eyes and thought about the pain that came from my father, the mafia, the lion, Jerry, and the three mafia members I've killed so far.

And I got a serious revelation.

I opened my eyes and they widened. I'm a killer. And I'm going to be. I will kill creatures, the mafia, and all the other things that stand in my way. Then I just sighed. This was going to be a painful time in Ooo. I thought about my past life at home, with my real father and mother and how I loved them so much. And now my fathers a psychopath and my best friend and girlfriend might not even be here.

I shut my eyes but they twitch as I try to keep them closed. Finn… How could he have been able to stand the fact that he was the only human here? All the other people… are just different types I've never heard about.

As my thoughts race in my head somehow I fall asleep.

_I hear soft humming and water running and echoes, and I open my eyes to see me lying on a boat with a man paddling along humming a song._

_He was a strange man, with a blue and green striped suit with a black tie, and he had purple hair that was tucked into a top hat, and the hat was all black and it was tall. He had a beard that stretched down just below his neck and he was wearing rainbow pants with black shoes. His sunglasses were big and they had a yellow tint in them. A ball that had a blue aura floated next to him and it had trees in tunnel vision and a familiar grass._

_I got up slowly and groaned. I couldn't feel most of my body._

_He turned around. "Ah! You're awake buddy!"_

_I gasped. "That voice… It's you! The voice after I killed the lion."_

_He laughed. "Yes, Home boy, Yes! It's me! And that was no ordinary lion, Why, that was an ancient beast in the new book you obtained-he stroked his beard-what was it called… the Book of Ooo or something? I don't know but that lion was called the Golden Pride. It was the last of the Ancients left for looters before they passed on and a new generation came in!"_

_I shook my head. "But-Who are you?"_

_He jumped down so he was right in front of me. I noticed he had a staff on his back._

"_I'm the buttons to this whole world, son! My name is Jupiterphesioniant Mercuratuewaket and I'm the one who runs this whole world!"_

_I felt dizzy. "Wait wha? How do you pronounce that?"_

_He scowled. "Damn you kids and your slow brains… Just call me Jupiter, the Core of Life in Ooo._

"_Woah, so you were watching me with that?" I point at the ball._

_He grabbed it and showed it to me. "Ah, yes, this is the Core of Ooo itself, Baby! I can see whatever I want with this, whenever I want with it. But its energy is starting to darken and It will eventually explode, leaving me powerless and defenseless and I will be executed."_

"_What? Why?"_

_He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "The Lich, boy, the Lich! That weirdo is tearing all the energy from other planets leaving them like hell itself! Once he receives all that energy, he's going to return to Ooo and turn it into a wasteland, killing almost everything in it, and if I happen to survive his attack, I'll have to wander in space to find another world I can run but I can't do that!"_

_He pointed at me. "But you, you and Finn are destined to defeat this monster, the Core of Ooo glows with power when it shines on you both. You just need to find the Daggers of the Elements, combine them at the Temple of the Elements, then defeat the Lich before he comes in two weeks."_

"_Wait…" I walked toward him. "You brought me to Ooo?"_

"_Of course I did! But I had good reasons. One, I saved your life. You think you would've lived falling in a hole and splattering on the ground? No! Once you passed out, I teleported you to Ooo because the Core shined when it spotted you when I watched Earth get terrorized. Two, you are destined to defeat the Lich. It's in your blood. And three-"_

_I interrupted him. "What about my father? He's terrorizing Ooo with his mafia and I have to face him."_

"_Ahh, Nick Dunbar…" Jupiter sat down and snapped his fingers, a cup of tea appearing, and he sipped it. "Yes, I was going to speak to you about that. I was going to brutally find a way to kill your father, but them glob would take away my abilities because it's against the rules." He rolled his eyes, then he gasped. "Ohhh… boy I did not mean that.. I-"_

"_No." I stepped toward him. "I'm gonna kill him. He killed my mother. I don't know how I'm going to kill him, but I will."_

"_Great!" Jupiter shot up and threw his tea away. "I could get you started. It's still the middle of the night."_

"_Wait… am I dreaming?" I asked._

_He nodded. "Yes, but this is real. I went into your mind to give you this message. You should wake up now. Your father is receiving a supply drop from his men in about ten minutes and you should steal it."_

"_Where are they?"_

"_When you wake up, head in the direction of a star I will put it the sky. It will be green, and no one else should be awake to notice it. Keep running and you will find a camp where he's holding up."_

_I shook my head. "How is my father getting all these new soldiers?"_

_He shrugged. "Don't know, my boy. But it's time for you to wake up… now!"_

_He snapped his fingers._

My eyes shot open. I looked at my clock. It was 2 A.M.

I sat up and there was a note on my desk. I picked it up and read the text.

_Good Luck, and try not to die!_

_-J_

J. The note from when I first arrived here, he's J!

He got my dad's handgun!

I got very angry, but he did have a point. He saved my life bringing me here. I got up out of bed and opened up the chest, containing my stuff. I put my hoodie back on, my belt with the holster, my sheath, and picked up the Hunter off my desk. I slipped it into my holster and slid my sword into the sheath.

Very quietly, I opened the door and it made a faint squeak. I heard snores from upstairs, and I climbed up the ladder and literally said,

"Aww…"

Finn had flame shield still on, and he and Flame Princess were snuggling, his arms being around her waist, they were inches apart, Finn's face being right next to her ear, breathing on her neck. It could've been the most adorable thing I've ever seen. They really were a good couple.

Then there was Jake sleeping on his side in a cabinet with a blanket over him, and he and Finn were both snoring.

I slid back down the ladder to the bottom floor, walked past the gold piles on the floor, opened the door quietly as I entered the night. I heard Owls hooing and dark shadows of birds flying around, it was really peaceful with the moon in the air and the gentle breeze.

I put my hood up and peeked up at the sky and there it was, a bright, green star was shining right next to the moon. I began to jog in that general direction.

I made my way into the forest and passed by the trees with the leaves all on the ground by them. Eventually I burst into the clearing and… Woah.

Jupiter was right… Above me lay a bunch of tents with trash walls around them, with armed guards with white suits on top. In the middle, lay a longer tent and I saw shadows in there. Somehow, I needed to sneak past the armed guards and make it into the camp. I search for any kind of entrance. After minutes of searching, I found an opening but it was a large door. I couldn't open that without noise. I have to find another way.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, I have a large chance of dying when I go in there, but this is for my friends.

"What the heck are you doing?!"

I whipped around and threw a fist right at the being behind me. It connected and my attacker fell over, his face bloody.

"Ahhh! Ow!"

This was no attack. I recognized the blue and the white hat instantly.

"Finn! What are you doing here?!" I whispered.

He wiped his nose, his arm coming away bloody. "What are YOU doing here? I heard you go out the door, I slipped out of bed and followed you here, why did you punch my nose?!"

I helped him back to his feet. "Sorry, I thought you were some kind of attacker, and I had a dream about this guy named Jupiter. It was real, he is the Core of Life in Ooo. He told me some other crap but he said there is a supply drop coming and we gotta take it."

He shook his head. "Dude, this is crazy!"

"Are you coming with me or not?"

He looked up and nodded slowly, then grinned widely. "This is insane, dude, but danger is my middle name!"

I was glad, and I grinned as well. "Stealth better be your second middle name." Then I thought of something. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"I'm the last human in Ooo. Finding another one is a miracle… and I'm not about to let him go and get killed for some supplies, without a brother. You're me and Jakes family now, and we'll stick by your side."

I was getting teary eyed, I couldn't believe I just came here and he was taking me in as a brother. "Thanks brother."

He nodded. "Let's go kick some mafia butt!"

We both laughed quietly and then sneaked over the hill. Finn pulled out binoculars out of his pack and looked at the camp with them.

I watched the camp as well. "See any other entrances? We can't take the front, it's too obvious."

"Hmmmmm…" He continued looking. "Bingo! Follow my lead."

I obeyed as he worked his way to a low trash pile and we dived behind the wall as a mafia guard came to the edge and looked out at the hills. He stayed there.

Finn leaned towards me. "We're not getting past that guard." He said very quietly.

I pulled out my sword slowly, making no noise, and then jumped on the wall.

The guard noticed right away and was about to shout out to the other guards but I clamped a hand over his mouth and threw him off the wall.

Finn ran to him and also clamped a hand over his mouth, but the man hit him with the butt of his sniper. Finn stumbled back, almost falling over from the blow. The man sat up and was about to shout again but I kicked him hard in the chest, knocking the air out of him. He clutched his throat and struggled to breathe as I went in for a punch, but he blocked and kneed my gut. It didn't knock any air out of me, but it hurt. I stumbled back for a minute, clutching my stomach, then launched forwards and drove my blade through the man.

He didn't make a sound as he closed his eyes. I pulled the blade out slowly as Finn and I dragged his body to a nearby tree to hide it.

I searched him and found some valuable things. He was holding two silencers, one fitting right around the muzzle of my Hunter, and the other on his sniper. I picked up the sniper, adjusting the zoom, and put the silencer on.

"Can you shoot a gun?" I whispered to Finn.

He shook his head. "Never really did shoot one."

"Want me to teach you sometime?"

He nodded.

We crouched and snuck back over to the trash wall, where he quickly jumped over and hid behind one of the tents.

I sighed. "No one saw us," I said with a whisper. "We have to go and listen in to what their saying at the middle tent."

One guard sat at the front of the tent, so we went to the back. We heard just muffled whispers and then I cut a small hole with my sword at the bottom of the tent and peeked in.

There stood my father at the end of the table, with two men wearing black suits and their chest sticking out-they were wearing armor.

"The supply drop should be here in 30 seconds, and then we have enough weapons, food, ammo, and other supplies to build another base."

One of the armored men shook his head. "Don't think that'll work, pops. Would take weeks, and some idiots mind come after us while we's building."

A guy with a blue suit and a large scar across his face leaned on the table. "There could be an easier way, why don't we take a weak kingdom, and call it home."

My father beamed. "Take over another kingdom? Brilliant, Kravo! Speak boys, name some kingdoms, give your opinions!"

One mafia member spoke up. "Candy kingdom?"

"No, bro! The princess there is the richest with way more guards than us!"

"Fire Kingdom?"

"We'll all die before going two feet in there, but I heard they got a strong army!"

"Breakfast kingdom?"

"Oh come on, the mafia ain't staying in no cheerful place!"

My father slammed his palm on the table, making everyone in the tent flinch. "Come up with something!"

Just then, we heard a helicopter fly in out of the camp.

My father started to walk out. "Here it is, now everyone load up and let's get our supplies."

They all took their tommyguns and walked out of the tent.

I took out the sniper and pulled the bolt, putting one 7mm in, pushing the bolt back in, Finn and I climbed up a short cliff overlooking the helipad outside of the camp, with a chopper carrying a bag slowly made its way down towards it. When it got down far enough my dad walked to it and grabbed the bag and knocked on the heli's door, and it flew away.

That was my chance.

I inhaled, aimed right at a mafia members head,

_The blood on my hands won't be mine._

And fired.

Then the shouts started and the chaos.

**Blah blah blah you know this part, see you in a few days.**


	6. Chapter 6: Is it over?

**Authors Notes**

**Simon and Marcy was a great episode. I Remember You made me tear up it was pretty sad.**

** Mr. nin10do: Thank you for the reviews and reading the story so far! And people do read the story, because I get a lot of views over the weekends but I don't get many reviews. But you're compliments on the story make my day better.**

**Sorry for the really late update, I've just been really busy.**

**Well, here's chapter 6!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Everything really slowed down at that second there; I swear the bullet went slowly through the air and right into the man's head, blood exploding into the air, and his body just falling to the ground, with a thud.

All of the mafia's heads started to spin looking for us, my father dropped the bag and pulled out his revolver, whipping his head around as well. Then one of the pairs of eyes landed on the cliff where we were and his mouth opened, putting time back at normal speed.

"AMBUSH!"

Tons of tommyguns suddenly aimed directly at the cliff and bullets hit the rock and the grass were we were hiding in. Finn and I dropped to the ground, and waited as the bullets went above us, next to us, below us, and Finn looked at me with terrified eyes.

"Why won't they stop man?!"

I raised my head a little bit to see them sorting out ammo for their tommyguns from the bag.

"Their getting ammo from the supply drop… we have to get down there. You better be right behind me!"

I jumped up and ran down the cliff with Finn behind me, bullets going all around us with zips and zings, and I leaped behind a fallen tree and Finn dived behind a rock and crouched down, and I pulled out my sniper rifle and checked the magazine.

I had 4 rounds left and I had to make them count.

I peeked my head out; the dead body lay a little bit ahead of me, with his tommygun right beside him.

I had to get that gun or we'll never live through this gun fight.

I prayed that I wouldn't die and swung my legs over the fallen tree and ran towards the dead body.

One of the rounds grazed my ear and blood ran down the side of my face, and I groaned from the stinging pain, and jumped, landing on the dead body. I almost puked from the hole in the side of his head, but I managed to pick up his tommygun and stand up, firing at the mafia.

I emptied the magazine into the group in front of me as the bullets hit four of them in the head and they all fell to the ground letting out a yelp or a groan, and it was their turn.

I jumped behind a rock coming out of the cliff and all of their tommyguns were shooting at the cover I was behind.

I took a moment to figure out what to do next. I panted as I peeked out and saw my father running with the bag over his shoulder.

Then I acted.

"Oh no… FINN! HE'S GOING WITH THE BAG, CHASE HIM DOWN!"

And with that, we both started to run in his direction, when I heard a battle cry right next to me and I turned my head, seeing one of the mafia leaping at me with both his hands above his head, one of them holding a knife.

I quickly turned the tommygun and shoved it at the incoming arms about to stab me, and I pushed as hard as I could to keep the knife off me and I was surprisingly stronger than the man, since I was able to flip the tommygun over, making his arms go with it and they dropped the knife, and I elbowed his face and he stumbled back, and I shouted as I took his shoulders and shoved him to the edge of the grass where a 3 story fall onto the beach with the ocean lay.

But as soon as I pushed him close to the edge, he spun us around and I was right on the edge, if he threw one hit at me I would fall to my death, but it wasn't over yet.

Adrenaline pulsed through me as I head-butted him hard in the temple and his grip on my shoulders loosened as I spun us around and raised my leg and kicked him in the stomach.

He yelled as he fell, fell, fell, and then I heard a distant thud as his body went limp on the ground.

I shook my head and ran to catch up with my father.

"… So, you thought you could just come to our base and take OUR supplies?! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"

I heard a loud punch noise, and a groan.

Finn!

I ran into the trees and peeked out at the people around the path.

My father threw his fist at Finn's face, who was tied up and on his knees on the ground. He did some serious damage to my new friend, since he had purple swollen marks on his cheeks and one of his eyes were almost closed from the swollen part.

Two men stood around him, one of them the one with the blue suit and the scar-Kravo-and another one was a huge man, he was ripped and he wore a black tank top with bullet chains making an X on his back and his chest, and he was wearing a skull mask and he had a huge light-machine gun, with a grip which his blocky hand wrapped around.

I pulled out the sniper and pulled the bolt, and aimed in with the scope at my fathers head.

I breathed in anger, and breathed out rage as my finger was slowly pulling the trigger.

"Adios, Asshole."

And my finger squeezed the trigger and a shot rang out, and my father fell to the ground.

I checked to see if I really did what I just did, and the two men shouted to each other, shot everywhere and ran, leaving the bag and Finn on the ground.

I laughed weakly and sadly for killing my father and for ending my nightmare.

I dropped the sniper on the ground and started to sprint towards Finn.

"FINN!" I reached him, and he looked up smiling.

"I was gonna do it, Connor, but I wanted you to have the honor."

I cut the ropes which held his feet and hands together.

I took his wrist and helped him to his feet and we both looked down at my father's corpse.

"Holy stuff, man, I didn't think we were ever going to do this."

I wiped my eyes even though I wasn't crying, and sighed, feeling a lot of feelings. What will I do now? Everyone I know is gone and there's nothing I can do about it, but my new family kept me from crying.

"Come on, I don't want to look at my father's body."

He put a hand on my shoulder as the sun started to rise, filling the sky with a purple-ish, pink-ish color.

"Hey, let's go back."

I nodded, took the supply bag and swung the strap over my shoulder to carry it, and as he led me away I took one last look at the man who raised me to be a killer and made me execute my own dad.

Then I turned my head and looked on to what's next for me in this new dimension.

…

Finn and I made it back to the tree house to see the lights off. He put a finger to his lips when he reached the door and he slowly opened it with a soft creak.

We walked a few steps in and made our way through the dark to the ladder as we passed a table with a bottle on it he took it and poured it on his hands then rubbed it all over his face, getting rid of the marks, and we climbed up the second floor and he started towards the other ladder as I went for the door to my new room, both of us exhausted, and suddenly the lights lit up and we whipped our heads around to see Flame princess and Jake sitting on the couch, their arms crossed.

Jake shook his head. "Hmph!" I noticed he had this weird hat on and he had a coffee lying next to him.

Flame princess was wearing a red robe and her hair was back to normal, with it waving around in the air.

"Where have you two been?" She asked with eyes that glared.

I looked from side to side, then back at her. "Um, out." I suck at excuses.

She got up and walked up to Finn, standing a few inches away from him, raising her face so it's just inches from his as well, and asked the same question again.

"Where… have… you… two… been?"

Finn's cheeks were red and he started to sweat and I'm guessing not just from her heat, and his eyes darted around the room.

"Uhhhhhhhh… ummmm… we've… we've… we've…" He looked at me and I slowly shook my head to him.

His look went back to Flame princess, and he gulped. "We went to a camp full of the mafia freaks and we shot them up and took their supplies bag."

Flame princess's hands rose to her face and she gasped, Jake was drinking coffee, then his eyes widened as he spit the coffee out all over the floor, and he coughed, throwing the cup away. I let out an angry noise and slapped my forehead with my palm.

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears as she shouted at Finn. "How could you just leave me worried and alone in your bed while you went out shooting people?!"

And she ran to the ladder and flew up, crying.

Jake looked at Finn. "Not cool, dudes."

He stood there shocked and suddenly shook his head violently and cried out, "What have I- Flame princess! Wait! I can explain!"

And he leaped towards the ladder and started to climb up.

Jake then looked at me with concern. "Why would you two do that?"

I let out a stressful, long sigh and rubbed my forehead. "I'm really exhausted; I'll tell you everything tomorrow."

He nodded and ran to the ladder and stretched up to find the couple.

I walked back to my room and opened the door, closing it behind me, and took the strap off my shoulder and placed the supply bag on the desk and unzipped the top and opened it up and grinned widely.

Tons of pistols, shotguns, assault rifles, knives, snipers, grenades, and flashbangs were in the bag.

I took out what looked like an AR-15 (if you don't know what that looks like, look it up) with a small scope which I peeked through, and it was nice and clear.

It had a sling which helped me keep the gun steady and not have swaying in my sights. It had a black and grey paint to it, and I put the gun so it leaned against the side of my desk and zipped the bag back up and put it under my bed which I got in, and was about to close my eyes when I heard muffled voices.

"Maybe I should go see what's up…" and I got up, heading out of my room and towards the ladder and made my way up to Finn's room to see him with a painful face as he had his arm around Flame princess while they were in his bed, and she buried her face in his chest.

He noticed me there and mouthed _its okay. _And I put a thumbs-up to him and went back down the ladder, across the room, into my room, closing the door, laying my sword on the desk and the Hunter on the corner, getting in bed and got comfortable as I fell asleep.

_What the hell?! What do you think you're doing, boy?! You think this is OVER?!_

I closed my eyes tighter and I know he could read my mind.

_Come on, Jupiter, let me sleep._

_Arrrghhh! Whatever, Connor, my man but you'll see what I'm talking about!_

And right after that I fell asleep.

…

I woke to the sound of birds and looked out my window to see the sun. I sighed in relief, I thought Jupiter was going to take me into his world again and yell at me for nothing.

I got out of bed and opened my door and saw Jake singing, Flame princess in her normal look, a little green robot jumping around the house, and Finn, sitting across from his girlfriend.

"Good morning." I said as I walked over to my friends.

They all looked up and Jake smiled. "Hey man! You want some of my bacon pancakes?"

"Um, sure." I sat down at the table.

Flame princess then looked from Finn to me. "Now, tell me what happened."

Jake came over with some pancakes with bacon in them, and a piece of coal.

I took one of the bacon pancakes and said, "You don't need to worry. Me and Finn made it out alive, and my father is dead."

Jake shook his head. "Yeah, Finn told me everything early this morning but you might want to see this, it came to our door a couple hours ago."

He handed me a newspaper and I took it and read the headline.

_ARMED MEN LEAD BY NICK DUNBAR SEIZES ICE KINGDOM_

I slammed the paper down with rage, making them all flinch and growled,

"I can't believe I missed."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**There you have it, I couldn't just end this story with 6 chapters come on, people!  
I will update way sooner (I hope) this time and you'll see the explanation on how Nick survived the bullet to the head in the next chapter.**

**Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7: Long Lost Buddies

**Author's Notes: **

**I just wrote out the next four chapters, so, that's why I update kinda late. You can see I'm going to put up 2 chapters in one day but that means it might be a little late on updates. But for now heres one chapter.**

**By the way, what's up with all these Marshall Lee and Fionna fics? I looked in the adventure time section for fanfictions and HALF the page was those two. They had ONE episode why are they so damn popular?**

**Enough of my raging, here's chapter 7!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\**

"Connor, you know you can't do that." Jake said, putting down the pan.

I ignored him and went through the supply bag I got from my supposed-to-be-dead father and pulled out a better holster, put it on and slipped the Hunter in it, and zipped it back up and put it on the floor against the wall and swung the sling from my AR around my shoulder, so my sword and the rifle form an X on my back.

I turned around to face the three. "This will be quick. I sneak in there and finish my father once and for all, I'm done with his little army terrorizing this peaceful place"-I pointed at Flame Princess-"They tried to kill her!"

Finn frowned. "We know, but let's go see Peebles, maybe she has a weird science thing to help us fight them."

Jake nodded in agreement. "Yeah Connor, were no army man."

I put my hand on my chin and thought for a second. "Army..."

Then I just killed the thought and shook my head. "Forget it, let's go see Bubblegum."

Flame princess tilted her head. "You mean Bonnibel?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

"It's Bubblegum's first name." Finn informed me.

"Whatever, I need to get my book from her anyway."

We all climbed down the ladder and walked out of the tree house, and started towards the candy kingdom, I noticed as we were walking that Jake was eyeing Flame Princess and shivering, and he saw me looking and started to walk next to me, and stretched up to my ear.

"_Dude, Once Flame Princess knows what PB did to her; she'll burn the whole kingdom." _He whispered.

I raised my eyebrows and was about to ask why, we reached the entrance to the candy kingdom and Jake went under us, and made himself bigger, wincing from Flame Princess's body on him, and ran to the candy kingdom, and the banana guards let us through, and PB was standing in the middle by the fountain, and my jaw dropped when I saw who she was talking to.

She had two banana guards behind her, ready to act, and at the right of PB stood my father, who had a line across the side of his head from where I shot him, and behind him was Kravo, the blue suit, and the very large man with the huge muscles and the chain of bullets across his abdomen.

I jumped off of Jake and I didn't realize I had a large distance from me and the ground, so when I landed I rolled to not break my legs, and when I got to my feet and I pulled my AR out, held it up at my shoulder and once they heard a click all of their heads shifted to me as I aimed.

The large man pulled out a HUGE light-machine gun, and Kravo pulled out his sidearm and both aimed at me.

"Put the gun down, son." The large man said with a booming voice.

I shook my head. "No."

My father then saw me and his face sagged. "Son…"

"Shut up! Don't you DARE call me 'son'! You don't have the title of being a father anymore!"

He reached out and walked toward me. "Connor, I-"

"No! I'm done with your lies!"

He frowned and then backed up. "If we can't come back from this Connor, Then we are enemies, and you know what we do to enemies. Kravo, Tank, aim"

He pulled out his revolver and aimed it at me and my heart sank.

I felt sad, and I think its because he's never done this before, and now he doesn't consider me as a son.

Wait… Didn't I say I wasn't a son to him in the first place? That was just out of anger.

_Anger. _I growled and felt all the rage enter my body as I aimed it higher. I will stand my ground. No more cowering.

"How are you still alive?" I said through gritted teeth.

He laughed. "You may have killed many of my men, Connor but your sniper bullet just grazed my head and I passed out."

The large man-Tank-put a large hand on my father's shoulder and nodded. "Lets go." He said.

My father gave me one last look before lowering his revolver as they climbed in the truck, driving out behind the castle and out the back gate.

I felt all the eyes on me and I swung the AR to my back again and walked up to PB, who tried to speak but I finished for her.

"Peace treaty?"

She nodded.

I sighed. "He's trying to manipulate you so you'll let your guard down… Don't. Trust. My dad."

She sighed as well. "Well, I found a page that had a spell chant to change the book to a different language and now the whole things in English."

"Lets go see it!"

As we started walking, Flame Princess just stood still, with her eyes glared.

Finn turned around. "Yo, FP, are you coming?"

She ignored him and was looking at PB. PB finally noticed her and her eyes grew wide. "Oh no…"

Flame Princess's hands were turned into fists.

"You…" her face turned into an inferno with red eyes and a red mouth as she grew larger and larger.

"YOU LOCKED ME IN THAT LANTERN!"

Finn and I acted right away, as we jumped out of the way of an incoming fireball, as she shot them all around, and the banana guards did nothing but watch in horror.

I crawled over to Finn who was behind a fallen tree in the kingdom as we were behind cover from all the fireballs.

The whole kingdom was in flames, the houses slowly burning, the people running, screaming as they ran into each other and trying to escape the power of the flaming girl.

I tried to shout to Finn over the roar of the fireballs. "How do we handle this?!"

He had huge eyes as he shrugged. "I don't know, we have to do something!"

PB was suddenly next to us. "Connor, go grab the book from my lab it has Flame shield on one of the pages! Cast it on Finn and he needs to try and communicate with her, she'll only listen to him!"

I nodded. "You got it!" and I turned around slowly and sprinted into the castle.

I ran down the halls, up the stairs, took a left, and ran towards a door which I swung open, revealing the bathroom with an old lady in there, taking a shower.

She shrieked. "EEEEEE! PERVERT!"

My face turned so red it could be considered a tomato and I yelled, "Sorry! Wrong room!"

And I slammed the door and went to the next room, opening the door, revealing her lab.

I looked around and found the book laying on the table. I ran over to it and flipped the pages, and she was right. It was all in English.

I quickly flipped through the pages and stopped on the 'Flame Sheild' chapter.

I saw the chant and said it aloud, and suddenly a yellow dust from the book was brought into my chest as I heard the same chants I did back in the Egyptian tomb.

Then they stopped, and I learned the spell.

I ran back outside to see Flame Princess still in her large fire form, looking around for PB, and the group was hiding behind a house, and I ran over to them, without being seen.

I was still carrying the book, and I faced Finn. "Okay, you need to talk to her. And I'll go with you."

I whispered the chant and grabbed Finn's arm and he turned blue and I looked down at my hands, me being blue as well.

Jake took the book from me and brought us to the top of the building, which we jumped on and ran to Flame Princess.

She saw us coming and backed up, and her fire form tripped over a lemonade stand as she fell over the walls and got smaller, and she backed up further and then fell into a lake.

The flames were suddenly gone around the candy kingdom and everyone cheered as Finn and I tried to take in what happened. We looked at each other, then he got a look of complete terror.

"No… No no no _NO! _FLAME PRINCESS!" And he jumped off the building, landing on the broken lemonade stand, and he ran out of the kingdom, and I ran behind him trying to keep up.

We sprinted towards the lake and he dived in, and I ran to the edge and looked down, searching for any sign of the two.

After about twenty seconds, He came up gasping with Flame Princess in his arms.

She had her eyes closed and her gem on her forehead turned a dark purple and her hair was down, and overall her flames were doused, Finn brought her to land and put her on the ground and I put to fingers to her neck and gasped.

Nothing.

I shook my head to Finn and tears built up in his eyes. "No… "

He put his forehead to hers and spoke desperately. "Please… Please don't leave me…"

And before I can do anything-

Before I can stop it-

Before I can stop the world from exploding-

He took one deep breath and met her lips with his own, breathing into her and I was about to grab Finn and pull him off when her eyes shot open and her flames re-lit and Finn pulled away blushing.

She giggled with her eyes half closed and smiled at Finn, and closed her eyes again, slowly falling asleep and said a couple last things.

"_Thank you, Finn."_

And then her hair went back down but was still orange and I placed two fingers on her neck, felt a couple pulses then pulled my hand away, yelping from the burning pain.

I turned back to Finn, who was still frozen and blushing. "Hey, she's alive, man."

We heard Jakes voice in the distance calling to us. "HEY, YOU GUYS OKAY?"

Finn finally turned to me and said softly, "Take her back to the tree house and watch over her, okay?"

I nodded and chanted the spell again, casting flame shield on myself as I put one arm under her legs and one under her shoulders and picked her up, her head resting against my shoulder.

I jogged back to the tree house with her in my arms, and after a few minutes and I was panting and my arms were tired, and the sun was starting to go down. I kicked open the door and the little green robot saw me.

"Hello, my name is BMO."

I looked at him…her? It? "Hey, Finn and Jake will be back later, okay?"

BMO nodded and his screen went blank again-probably sleeping.

I used one hand to climb up and the other holding the flaming girl and I grunted as I put her on the floor above and climbed up.

I put her on the couch on her side and put a pillow under her head, and pulled covers over her and she looked comfortable.

I climbed up the ladder and opened the door outside, and climbed onto the boat, sitting on the edge and watching the sun go down.

"Ahhh, beautiful."

I turned around to see a weird suit and I knew it was- "Jupiter!"

He floated and sat down next to me, watching the sun as well. "Its me, kiddo!"

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't supposed to be In person?"

"Pbbbttt! Screw the rules, man!"

I laughed. "Why are you here?"

"To give you some facts. I mentioned earlier the Daggers of the Elements, remember? Well, once you combine those at an altar in the Temple, you'll get a weapon powerful enough to fight the Lich. Nothing else will be able to damage him."

I nodded. "Okay, well, where do I get those?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, my boy but they are in that book you got. But think about the word Elements. Maybe that fire girl will know where they are?"

"Hmmm…"

He got up. "Well my boy, its been fun but I gotta scram, legend's duties, you know?"

He walked towards the other end of the boat and jumped off, walking in mid-air and then stopped, speaking without facing me. "Oh and Connor? You keep thinking about your bestfriend and girlfriend right? Well they are here and very much alive."

My eyes widened and I turned around, not believing that last part. "Wait, wha-"

He was gone. I grinned widely. They're here. Mark and Rose. I couldn't wait to see them again. To hold my girlfriend again. To finally kiss her lips again… to finally run my fingers through her hair again.

I Laughed at myself, and watched as the sun finally went down.

I was happy.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\**

**I get my laptop back in 2 days, and now its gonna be slower updates because im going to put two chapters up in one day so I can get closer to the end each day.**

**The end im estimating will be on chapter 30 or 29.**

**Please review, and bye everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8: Team Assemble

_**Author's Notes:**_

**I confuse myself with the little zig zag I do to separate chapters and author's notes, so I am going to put a heading instead of that.**

**I know I said two chapters in one day but I can't put that pressure on myself. Sorry.**

**Here comes the big adventure!**

… **You'll see what I'm talking about.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**/ Chapter 8: Team Assemble \**_

"_Connor, wake up babe the movies over!"_

_My eyes slowly opened as I looked around and adjusted my surroundings. I was still in Rose's living room on her couch, and there was a blank TV screen in front of us, and I looked down to see my arm around her shoulder, and her head resting in my neck with one of her hands on my chest._

_I coughed and kissed her forehead. "Sorry Rose, I sleep a lot during movies."_

_She giggled into my neck and stood up and sat on my lap while facing me, her arms around my neck, and I put my hands on her waist._

_She leaned in closer. "You're so adorable when you sleep…"_

_I smiled and leaned in as well, our lips begging to touch…_

_As we got closer, our heads turned and I closed my eyes…_

_I could feel her breaths and our lips were just about to meet-_

"Connor! Wake up!" and something smacked my head.

I groaned and waved my hand at whatever hit me, but another blow to the head came and I shot my eyes open and sat up.

"What?! … Oh, hey Flame Princess."

She sat a little surprised from my awakening, and then gave me a smile as she sat on the ground In front of me.

I rubbed my eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

She rested her head on her hands. "A long time. It's dark out."

"Where's Finn?"

She shrugged.

Then she giggled. "You had your lips puckered and you were smiling while you were asleep, what were you dreaming about?"

My face turned red and I looked away. "It's nothing."

She got up and started towards the ladder. "Okay, I think we should go back to the candy kingdom."

I got up as well. "You sure? I don't want you to get all crazy again, and you just recovered from a serious injury."

She looked down. "I won't speak or even look at Bonnibel," she rubbed her arm and her face turned red as she looked away. "I just want to talk to Finn on how he revived me."

I smiled at her. "Oh. How did you not explode?"

"You see, when my flames go out, so does my elemental matrix. It sleeps along with me. When my flames return, so does my elemental matrix."

I rubbed my chin. "Oh…" I should remember that for helping her with that problem.

I shrugged the thought off and also started for the ladder but stopped. "Flame Princess, there's something I gotta talk to you about with Finn and Jake."

She looked back at me when she began climbing down. "Okay…"

We made our way out the door and into the night. I pulled up my hood again as we walked to the candy kingdom in silence. I felt the cool breeze brush against my face as we walked through the woods, and the trees rustled as the wind blew it around.

The candy kingdom came in sight as we walked toward the gate and heard music. Everyone seemed to be cheering.

Flame Princess stopped in her tracks and sighed. "They are cheering that I was almost destroyed…"

I clenched my fists in anger because she was right. How could PB let this happen? How could Finn accept this too?

I turned to her and spoke through gritted teeth. "Yeah, they are, aren't they."

Her expression turned from sadness to anger as her body shook with rage. "Finn let this happen?! HE IS THERE DANCING THAT I'M GONE?!"

I contained my rage and tried to calm her down. "Burning down the whole kingdom didn't work for you last time, just stay cool and we'll walk through the crowd. Don't give anyone looks."

She opened her mouth to speak but held the thought and nodded. We walked past the gates and stood at the other side.

The candy people were all crowded around the center and dancing, with music and punch and food, but I didn't see Finn in the crowd.

"They must be in the castle."

"Where is Bonnibel's lab?"

I pointed to a window. "Up there."

She quickly grabbed my wrist and flew up there so I wouldn't get burned. We grabbed the outside frame of the window and peeked inside. Sure enough, Finn, Jake and PB were sitting in chairs talking, but Finn looked a little distressed. As Jake and PB talked, he was fidgeting with his thumbs and a little bit of sweat trickled down his forehead. I could tell this was about Flame Princess.

I turned to her. "See? He's worried about you. He doesn't have any idea about that dumb party."

She sucked on her own lips as she let out a "hum" sound, and that's when Finn noticed us there and got a huge smile on his face.

He jumped out of his chair and dashed towards us and opened the window, and we fell in.

Finn immediately got sparkled eyes as he faced Flame Princess, and she started to speak.

"Finn, I-"

"I don't care! Hug me!"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her very close to him, and I heard a sizzling noise as I saw Finn's face contorted with pain.

Flame Princess pulled away with sparkled eyes as well. "Don't hurt yourself, Finn!"

He smiled. "I could die just by staying in your arms, Flame Princess."

Her face turned red as she turned away from him and grew a big smile on her face.

Meanwhile, PB and Jake were eyeing the flaming girl, watching closely to see if she were to attack again.

She didn't.

Finn and Flame Princess talked more, and PB and Jake soon got comfortable and they were all speaking to each other. Flame Princess did as she told me; she did not look or speak to PB.

I cleared my throat. "Everyone, sit down please."

To my surprise, they all obeyed and sat down around me with chairs.

I laughed quietly. "Okay…"

"Remember that guy I told you about? Jupiter? Well, he came back, this time in person. He told me about these Daggers of the Elements, and when combined at this temple, it holds a weapon powerful enough to fight the Lich."

PB spoke up first. "Daggers of the Elements?"

I nodded. "Yeah, they might be in the book right there." I pointed to the Book of Legends.

Jake stretched out a hand and took the book, handing it to me.

I went into the table of contents, and looked through until I found "Daggers of the Elements,"

And I flipped to the page. There was no picture there, just some text.

_The Daggers, as stated by the ancient Folk, are not to be located until Time of War. The first is to be located in the heart of the heat and the soul of the power._

I closed the book and looked at Flame Princess. "You might know where it is, right?"

She thought for a moment then got it. "Oh! My Dad keeps a special Dagger in his private "Office". He doesn't let even the highest ranks look at it or touch it. It might be the one that you're talking about."

"That's not the only one, though, there's more than one element, right?" Jake asked.

PB nodded. "Correct. There's Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. But it seems like the Fire dagger might be the first place where we look."

Jake looked at Finn with a look in his eyes. "Finn that means we-"

Finn grinned widely and stood up. "-Are going on a crazy, suspenseful, intense adventure!"

I nodded. Everyone began talking but I frowned. "What about my father?"

PB frowned as well. "Yes, we cannot ignore him."

Finn just laughed. "Who cares man? We took out that whole camp we can all take that freak mafia down when we're all together!"

That might be a good idea. "So that's it? We're going in the daylight?"

Everyone nodded. "Alright, but if we're going to do this, everyone has to get along. _Everyone._"

PB and Flame Princess looked at each other with blank looks.

I looked down at the book. "How am I going to carry this?"

PB snapped her fingers. "Oh! There's a spell in there that makes the book vanish, then you say the same chant and the book awakens again to its holder."

"It goes something like _Houdesis Ve Dosis…"_

And the book vanishes.

The book vanishing made me flinch a little, and my eyes widened. "Wow, that really did work."

PB nodded. "Now say the same."

I closed my eyes and focused to make it more intense. _"Houdesis Ve Dosis…"_

And the book came back, appearing in my hands. I laughed loudly. "Man, that's cool!"

I chanted the spell again and the book vanished.

I looked from Finn, to Flame Princess, to Jake, to Princess Bubblegum. "This is our team? Right here?"

Then we started hearing a clicking noise. We all turned our heads to see an old man with a blue robe on and a gold crown tapping the glass and yelling, but we couldn't hear.

Finn growled in vexation as he spoke through gritted teeth. "It's Ice King! Always trying to get into our plans!"

Suddenly, the man got an idea and flew away with his long white beard for a moment, we all looked at each other in confusion until we saw a penguin coming straight toward us through the window.

I pulled PB to the ground. "Take cover, glass!"

Then the window shattered as I protected PB from the glass falling on us. Jake formed a barrier with his body around Finn and Flame Princess.

Then the Ice King flew in. "Whas up?" he chuckled.

Finn clenched his hands into fists. "Ice King! Get out before I kick your butt again!"

Ice King put up his hands, surrendering. "Awwww, but can I hang out with you guys and-… Who's that?"

Then I realized he was pointing at me.

Jake stood up and pointed at the Ice King. "That's Connor, and he's not as nuts-o as you!"

"But we heard about this whacko plan you guys cooked up to fight that ugly thing, right Gunther?"

The little penguin made an angry face. "Wenk!"

Flame Princess tilted her head. "Finn, who is this?"

"He's the Ice King. He keeps trying to hang with me and Jake. He's insane, Princess!"

Ice King frowned. "Hey!"

Everyone argued, And it almost got to the point where a fight would break out, so I took out the Hunter, cocked it, and fired a round in the air.

Everyone winced and shut up immediately, turning to me.

I took a deep breath. "This isn't a debate, it's a discussion. Now, is this our full team?"

Finn shook his head quickly. "Wait, no! Ice Kings not coming with us!"

A voice broke out of nowhere. "If Simons going, I'll have to go with you weenies."

Jake blushed and sweat rolled down his face. "M-Ma-Marceline?"

Marceline? Suddenly, a pale skinned woman with black hair appeared behind Jake, hissing and showing fangs.

Jake let out a high pitched scream and jumped away, crashing into a table with a vase on it, and the vase came down and hit his head.

Marceline laughed and floated in mid-air. "You're taking me on your journey unless you want me to turn you all into vampires."

"How long were you two listening?" Finn asked.

Ice King laughed. "We heard the whole plan, baby!"

I took another deep breath. "Okay, I'm going to ask again, is this our WHOLE team?"

I looked around for anyone else to pop up and scare someone and another argument to start and the whole cycle starting again…

But it didn't.

I sighed In relief, and pulled out the AR, putting the sling around my shoulder.

"Alright everyone, pack up your things and meet here in the morning."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Here's what's up next.**

**Romance.**

**Fights.**

**Adventure.**

**Magical Creatures.**

**The Daggers.**

**Death scenes.**

**Its gonna be good.**

**See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Search Part I

**Author's Notes:**

**We won the tourney! Our team got very excited, and the seasons over so we all were crying, hugging each other and eating together… it was a blast.**

**Now I got an upbeat feeling to write this.**

**IMPORTANT: Look out for my new fanfiction coming soon, called **_**"The Evil Within" **_**I won't tell you what it is about, but it is connected to this fan fic.**

**Enjoy.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**/ Chapter 9: The Search Part I \**

I couldn't sleep that night, because I knew that if I went to sleep Jupiter might bother me, or I might have a nightmare that I will wake up screaming from, and wake up the other people in the tree house.

I twisted and turned, trying to gain a comfortable position but none of it worked… If only I was in her arms…

I growled and banged my head on my pillow. Okay, so they are here, but where? He didn't say! It could've helped me a lot more than just telling me that they are here.

I was done trying to sleep and threw the blankets off me, and sat up in bed. I looked outside the one window I had in the small room, and the waxing crescent shined right on me, with all the stars out.

I turned my head to see the clock, and it was 3 A.M. This was the second time I couldn't have a normal sleep. I got up and paced around the room. I couldn't stand being away from my girlfriend and my best friend. I lived with him too. I wonder how they felt when they first arrived here.

I took the gun bag from the side of the desk and put it on the desk slowly, so it wouldn't make noise to wake up everyone in the tree house.

I unzipped it and peeked in once again, and pulled out a random gun from the pile inside the bag.

It seems I pulled out an AUG a3, with its 4x zoom ACOG scope and fore grip, I liked it, but I thought my AR-15 was better. I decided I would teach Finn to shoot it.

Wait, if we run into my father on our search, I can't be the only one to shoot the mafia. I mean, even though we got the bag, we almost died in that camp. I would like to have a little militia in the next gunfight.

I put the AUG down and opened the door, walking across the room towards the ladder that lead to the lower level room full of gold, sliding down the ladder, and jogging outside of the door.

"What could I use as targets…" I said to myself.

I looked around outside. There was nothing, but I looked out at the trees and got an idea. I went back into the tree house and got my sword. When I made it back outside, I pulled the sword back, then grunted as it whooshed when I swung it towards the bark. It snapped, and I repeated the process until the tree fell on its side.

I gasped as it came down towards me and I jumped out of the way, rolling on the ground, catching myself before I went down a hill.

I stood up and did a little exploring, and found some cans laying around and I picked them up and placed them on the tree.

I put my hands on my hips and grinned at my perfect target practice.

I went about fifteen yards back from the fallen tree and slid the silenced Hunter out of my holster. I cocked it and lifted it at eye's length, and fired.

It made a soft pop, and I felt the recoil as the bullet tackled the can off of the tree.

I looked at the tree and smiled.

Then looked up as the horizon turned a bright orange, and the sun was starting to rise.

I put the Hunter back into the holster and turned around to see Finn standing in the window of his room, looking down at me.

He had a cup of coffee in his hands and he was wearing his usual outfit.

I raised my hand and beckoned for him to come down to the outside. He disappeared from the window and soon he was outside, holding the AUG from the desk.

"How did you know I was going to teach you?"

Finn grinned widely. "I saw the targets, I knew that you were gonna do some target practice-thingy."

"You knew right, my friend. Come stand right here." I pointed to a point in the grass.

Finn obeyed, standing there.

He watched me as I stood next to him, pulling out my AR.

"Now, when you fire a rifle like this, You put the back of it right at shoulder's length."

I put the butt of the AR against my shoulder and continued explaining.

"Now, You look through the sights on the top of it, that's how you aim- then fire away. Make sure its against your shoulder enough so you don't get as much recoil."

Finn nodded and looked down at the AUG for a moment or two, then followed my instructions exactly. I mean, the guys never held a gun before and he got the form down.

He closed one eye and looked through his sights at one of the cans, then fired. I can tell he wasn't used to the recoil, since it kicked back a bit, but sure enough, there was a _ping_ noise as the can fell off the tree.

I snorted and held back a glad laugh. "Beginners luck?"

He punched my arm. "Hey! Take that back!"

We both kept on giggling as we both starting improving our aim, shooting the cans one by one until they were all gone.

I lowered the AR, and Finn lowered his AUG, and handed it back to me.

I pushed it back towards him. "No, that's for you, Finn. I want you to take this."

He took it back and swung the sling around him, and fit right below his green pack.

"I guess we should wake up the others."

He shook his head. "Nah, they're already awake. They should be down here soon."

We continued to talk then the door to the tree house squeaked and we looked at the door.

Jake had boots on and he was wearing a blue pack, and Flame Princess came out as well.

Jake fixed a strap on his pack. "You two ready?"

Flame Princess took something out from behind her back- the gun bag! I almost forgot it.

"I got this for you."

She tossed it to me and I caught it, swinging it around my shoulder.

"Thanks. Let's go."

We all took one last look at the tree house before making our way down the path that lead away from the tree house and over to the Candy Kingdom.

We passed the woods and over the hills, and we finally made it through the thick forest and made it into the Candy Kingdom.

Everyone was already waiting at the entrance.

They spotted us right away and jogged over to us.

Everyone started to talk to one another, but PB walked up to me holding a box.

"You know, you're kind of a soldier to us and a good leader, so I made you this Marine outfit."

I took the box in my hands and examined the box, before lifting the lid and grinning.

The top and the pants were connected, a belt with a bunch of pockets to put supplies in, and a better holster for my Hunter. They both had a Jungle Camo pattern, and the top had a vest under the uniform. I ran to the corner, looked side to side to make sure no one was watching, then put the uniform on. I tied my black leather boots tight and rolled up the sleeves, put the Jungle Camo gloves on that had a protective pad right above my palm, leaving it so my forearms were exposed.

I came back out to my friends and they clapped, and I trifled by bowing for them. Some of my hair got in the way and I brushed it out.

Jake chuckled. "Get that hair out of the way, we can't see your eyes!"

Marceline floated beside him. "What's wrong with long hair?"

"No, he's right. I can barely see anyway."

PB grinned widely. "Oh! You'll be astounded by my haircutting skills, Connor. Come with me!"

She took my hand and dragged me along with her into her kingdom, and into her castle. She guided me towards the bathroom and she closed the door and I sat down in a chair that was facing a mirror.

A bunch of hair got all over the floor as she cut, cut, cut and cut all of the hair in the way, then shampooed it, then did some other stuff I couldn't see until I opened my eyes when she stopped touching my head and looked into the mirror.

Wow. My brown color was still there, of course, but I could see my forehead because the front of my hair was spiked up, and my sideburns were almost gone.

"Whew, what do you think?"

I got up from the chair and shook my head to get any extra hair out. "It's awesome. How long has it been?"

She smiled and put the scissors away. "Ten minutes Connor. I told you, I'm the fastest at haircuts."

My eyes widened, I was completely shocked. "Ten minutes? Woah…"

I followed her back down to the gate and no one was there. Then I heard a distant screaming in the distance.

I pulled out my AR slowly as PB gasped.

I looked at her real quick. "Stay. Here."

She nodded worriedly as I started to sprint in the direction of the scream. I vaulted over a few fallen trees and checked any corners for signs of the mafia or worse.

Then another scream came really close and I got behind a tree that lead out to a little clearing in the forest.

I hid behind the tree and peaked out.

There was Flame Princess, tied with what looked like volcanic rock or something, around her mouth, around her hands, and around her feet. She was on her knees.

I slowly walked to her. "Flame Princess… Are you okay? Where is everyone?..."

Her eyes widened at me.

"Who tied you up?"

I heard muffled screams from her as she bounced around in place.

"Don't worry, I'm here to set you free." I took another few steps.

She shook her head and I heard muffled screams again and I realized what she was getting to and I stopped dead in my tracks.

Then I whipped around but he was too quick.

A guy that had this glowing volcanic rock armor thrust the butt of his AK-47 rifle at me, and it impacted, sending me crashing to the ground. I didn't see his face or anything.

My vision was blurry and I heard ringing in my ears, but two figures that looked like the guy who hit me in the face picked me up and started to carry me.

Then i closed my eyes and I didn't realize that this journey we took would bring on lots and lots of enemies.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ehh, I rushed it a little at the end because I wanted this chapter out as soon as possible.**

**Again, watch out for more info on "The Evil Within." The plot's still in development.**

**See you in a week or so. Eating on Mars out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Out of the frying pan

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys. This chapter is intense, believe me.**

**Surprise at the end! … Wait no don't skip!**

**Hey, my new fanfic called "The Evil Within"'s summary has just been released! Go read it and you'll like it! How will it be? Definitely more adventure than this fanfiction, and it goes into the background of a character in this story. To see the summary, view my profile and go down to "My Fanfictions"**

**I'd like to give a shout out to the new OC in the story. She was created by ****adventuretimedrama**** go check out her stories they are rad!**

**Enjoy!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**/ Chapter 10: Out of the frying pan… \**

Was I dead?

I could hear my shallow breaths coming out of my mouth, but I couldn't open my eyes and I could barely move.

Then the voices. But they were not in my head, they were real.

"Restrain him."

I felt hands all over me, then I felt a cool, rocky object wrap around my hands and feet, and a click.

Then all my senses came back. I opened my eyes to see black, and I knew that there was a band around my eyes so I couldn't see and I was gagged. Whatever was in my mouth tasted unpleasant.

I was pushed onto my side and was being dragged along, and I felt like something ripped into my skin as I was being pulled- probably the rocks.

There was no escaping this.

"We need him alive, put flame shield on him."

I heard silent chants then a sting on my shoulder, and something cold covered my body.

"Now take him to the King. Come on, move people!"

And I was lifted into the air and the guy that was carrying me was running.

After a few minutes of running, I heard lava bubbling, rocks falling, loud footsteps, and fire cackling.

A rock door opened and a few seconds later I was put onto my knees. Hands were wrapped around my eyes, then the band came off and I looked around.

I was DEFINITELTLY in the fire kingdom.

It was all red, kind of a funnel, and there were fire guards all surrounding the throne in the middle of the room.

And my god, the guy that was on the throne was HUGE. He had a wide head made out of fire, with a crown on top, copper armor that covered his chest, arms, and legs. He rested his arms on the chair and looked at us.

To the right and left of him, were rows of seats, all containing the citizens of the fire kingdom.

Above him was a lantern, and in the lantern was Flame Princess.

She was shouting but they were muffled, and her pounding on the glass was worthless, since the glass did not crack or anything.

I looked to my right and left, and Finn was directly to my right, followed by Jake. At my left, were the knocked out PB, Marceline, and Ice King.

Me, Jake and Finn were the only ones awake.

"My lord, who would you choose to speak?" Asked a guy at his right.

This guy was not a citizen, his head was a helmet of rock with red eyes, and he had muscles, shown with his rock arms and gloves. He had body armor on underneath his shirt. He was holding a M60 Machine gun.

If I were to escape, I would have to kill him first.

The large guy- Flame King, thought for a minute, before he pointed to Jake.

"Him, because he was the cause of this mess, and my daughters close demise."

One of the flame guards walked up to Jake and released his mouth, and he breathed heavily.

"Hello, 'Buffoon.' You realize that I am very enraged, correct?"

Jake hesitated before nodding.

"And what almost happened to my daughter is punishable by death, correct?"

I stopped listening because Finn nudged me and I looked at him, and I followed his eyes to see him kick a sharp piece of rock at my leg.

I looked back at the King before scooping up the rock with my feet, bringing it to my hands, and I managed to grab it and started to try to break the rock that restrained my hands.

After a few seconds, it broke and the pieces fell on my legs.

Finn brightened and I almost saw a smile underneath his gag.

I reached down very slowly and started to break the ones on my legs. It took a little bit, but I also managed to break the restrains.

I was free.

My heart began to pound in my ears as I stayed in my restrained form so the guards didn't notice. They didn't fortunately.

"… and now, we begin with the slaughter. Start with the boy on the left."

It took me a second to realize that he was talking about me.

A flame guard walked towards me with a AK-47… it was covered with black, volcanic rock, and some lava streams flowed through it.

Wait, if the kingdom has guns, that means…

My heart was pounding so loud the entire land could hear it. The guard was close to me and raised his weapon.

**(To get the full feeling of this battle scene, play some epic rock or dubstep music.)**

_3…_

The guard reloaded another clip.

_2…_

He switched off his safety.

_1…_

And the barrel raised to my head.

_NOW!_

I shot up and slapped the barrel out of the way, putting my arm around his neck, strangling him as I dragged him, using him as a shield as I put him behind a rock.

I took his gun and the whole kingdom froze with wide eyes and 'O' mouths, even the King, before I raised the weapon and quickly fired at the armored guy at the King's right.

I missed, the bullets hitting the rocks around him, and he jumped into action, raising his M60 and shot thick rounds at me.

I ducked and ran towards another rock and dived behind it, covering myself from the rounds.

I heard guns cock and then the King's voice.

"No! Let X handle this. Guards, seize my daughter and lets go!"

I heard footsteps move away from me and I was still for a moment before I raised my head to see, forgetting about X.

X jumped from the stone he was standing on and rolled on the ground, then swiftly shot his M60 at me again.

I went back behind the rock just in time before the rounds smacked the rock.

I ran out from behind the rock, surprising him as I fired at him.

It hit him but did barely any effect, because he flinched but went back down into cover.

"Careful, Connor he has armor!" Jake shouted.

I wasn't going to be able to take him out with weapons. I had to go Hand-to-Hand.

I threw the AK aside and ran right towards his cover, and caught him off guard as I vaulted over and kicked the M60 out of his hands. It went sliding across the floor but he got to his feet and threw a rocky fist at my face.

I took the blow hard, and I felt my cheeks swell up and stinging pain but couldn't recover as he punched my stomach and the air was knocked out of me, and he followed with a knee right above the belt.

I went down on one knee and he stopped, thinking I gave up but I wasn't going to go down that easy.

I punched him right above the belt and followed with an uppercut as he staggered back, and I twisted his arm behind his back and he tensed up.

"You're not an elemental! Who are you?" I shouted.

"That's none of your concern." That voice…

He elbowed my face and I fell over, and he took a volcanic pistol from his belt and aimed it at me.

But something blue came out from behind him and a large fist came down on his head and he collapsed.

Jake ran over to me and pulled me to my feet. "Are you okay?"

I wiped my face with my hand and it came away red. "Yeah, I will be."

Finn ran over to me. "They're driving away on trucks, they got FP! We need to go get them!"

I suddenly remembered something and shook my head.

"You go! I have to get something. Grab a truck and start to chase them, I'll catch up with you!"

They nodded and the others awakened, looked at me, but then followed Finn out the door.

I looked at the body on the ground. "I'll see who you are later…"

And I ran towards the hallway behind the throne.

I was unarmed but there were no guards and I kicked the door open, followed by a huge hallway with doors. I broke into a sprint down the hallway, looking back and forth for the right door.

"Where's his office?"

At the end of the hallway was another door, and it was bigger than the rest and the sign above it said 'King's Office, Do not Enter.'

"Aha!"

And I kicked the door open to see a large room with trophies and a large desk in the middle and there searching the place was a girl.

She heard it and slowly turned around, and she looked at me with emotionless eyes.

She was wearing a red leather jacket with a gray t-shirt underneath, black jeans but it looked ripped at the bottom into shorts, with black hightops. She had one glove on that was fingerless and black. I looked up to her face, and she had long blonde hair with black streaks in them. Her right eye was dark green, but an eye patch covered her left. She wasn't affected by the fire. She was thin and I found myself entranced at her perfect curves before quickly yanking an AK47 from a gun locker at my left and aimed it at her.

"Don't. Move." I said coldly.

She blinked and tilted her head at me. "I suggest you don't do that." She said.

I kept the gun raised as I moved slowly towards the desk. "There's a fire dagger around here somewhere, do you know where it is?"

She pulled out a dagger with a bright orange blade. "You mean this?"

I gasped and growled. "Yeah, and I'm gonna need that."

The corner of her mouth curled up and then she said, "Over my dead body."

And before my finger was even on the trigger she was gone, and I was very confused and looked around the room before she was behind me and kneed my back, sending me to the floor. She kicked the AK away with her toes and moved towards me. I raised my leg to kick her but she blocked it and punched my mouth and I ignored the pain and got to my feet, shoving her away.

She slammed into the gun locker and fell to her knees, but I didn't see pain in her eyes.

She looked up at me. "What's your name? You look familiar."

… "Connor Dunbar…"

Her eyes widened and she got to her feet. "I've been looking for you this whole time…"

"What? Why?"

"I want to join you on your journey to defeat the mafia and kill your father."

I was silent for a minute before lowering my weapon. "Why?"

She blinked again. "Because..." she looked down and thought, before looking up again. "It's not important. But if you don't let me join you, I teleport away and you'll never see this dagger again!"

I sighed and nodded. "Fine. You can join me…"

She began to run towards the exit of the room before I held my hand up to stop her. "Wait… What's your name?"

She looked back at me and smiled. "I'm Rian… Rian Shields."

**\ … /**

She was running down the hallway, and I was right on her feet with the AK swinging back and forth in my hands as I was running with her.

She rammed right through the door to the main area and I stopped at the unconscious body of X, and I swung the AK over my back and kneeled down next to him.

Rian stopped and looked back at me. "What are you doing? We have to get to your friends!"

I didn't answer and she came up next to me and knelt on his other side. "What?... Who is this?"

"Were about to find out." And I grabbed his helmet and lifted it off his face and gasped with horror and jumped back.

It was Mark.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Haha! Surprise! … ehh.. whatevs.**

**How'd I do adventuretimedrama? She is now an important part of the story.**

**Well anyway, Marks back and he's a traitor! What will Connor say to him? How will Mark explain himself? **

**Find out in the next sorrowful chapter, "Unhappy Reunion"**

**Bye guys!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Unhappy Reunion

**Sup guys!**

**You've waited, I got pm's from people saying they were surprised from chapter 10. If you didn't read it, READ IT! It has a new OC, surprising ending, and it leads into this. I hope you're ready.**

**Time for the two friends to speak once again, and one word:**

**Enjoy.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**/ Chapter 11: The Unhappy Reunion \**

The world stopped moving, and with my wide eyes, I stared back down at the body of X, AKA my best friend from Earth, Mark Lolek.

The shock overcame me and Rian was saying something I couldn't quite understand, and my legs buckled as I went down on my knees, still staring at Mark's face.

He… he had bright orange skin and spiky orange hair. _He was a fire elemental_.

The world came back to the present as I clenched my fists.

"No…" I said, in a little murmur.

"No…!" I said, a little louder.

"_NO!"_ and I got to my feet, tears pouring out of my eyes, and I started to sob uncontrollably as I fell to the ground.

Mark's normal, human face appeared in my head, smiling.

**\ … /**

"_Hey, Connor, let's go man, I'm hungry!" Mark said as he ran while looking back._

_I had one arm around Rose's shoulder as she held me around the waist. "A little busy, brother."_

"_Well, I'm just gonna- OOP!" and his face smacked right into the pole a little bit ahead of him. Rose and I let out loud laughter as the air blew in our faces, filling our throats with the fresh air and the sunshine shined on our heads, with the cars passing right by us on the road. It was a perfect day._

**\ … /**

"Connor…"

"Connor, Wake up!"

"CONNOR!"

I opened my eyes and pushed Rian away. The tears still flowed down my cheeks, and got on my knees slowly, the tears still falling. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening…

This… _couldn't_… be happening.

Then darkness as another flashback came…

**\ … /**

"_So, how do you shoot this thing?" Mark said while holding my father's handgun with both hands to his waist._

"_Don't put the barrel at you, Mark." I said with a laugh._

"_I'll do whatever the hell I want!" And he raised it at a tree and fired._

_He turned around and for some reason we started to giggle loudly, turning into rolling on the ground laughing. I don't know why but it was so damn funny. We both got up and I looked at the time._

"_Haha… Rose is asleep; we should probably go check on her…" I said, putting down my phone._

_He put an arm around my shoulder as we started to walk in the sunset. "I understand you love her too much to keep away…" He said with a grin._

_I patted his back. "I'm so lucky to have you both."_

**\ … /**

"-onn…"

"Conn-…"

"CONNOR!"

My eyes fluttered open, and I looked at a cracked mirror right next to me, my reflection a broken guy with a tear-stained face. I didn't want to get up at that point. Mark was a gift to me, and I thought we were going to be friends forever… We planned to go to the same college, be roommates, party every night, and help each other study… that kind of stuff. But seeing his flaming figure now is too hard to remember the best friend that I once had.

But, I had an objective, and this was one of the hardest obstacles to overcome. I sniffled, and slowly raised myself to my feet. I walked over to Mark, who was still unconscious, and took off his armor, revealing his orange clothing. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet before throwing him on my shoulder, fireman carrying him. I turned to Rian, who watched me with cautious eyes.

"What's wrong? Who is that?"

I opened my mouth but I didn't answer, just… nothing came out. "It's my best friend… or… at least it used to be…" I croaked.

She didn't answer but looked at me with sparkled eyes before nodding. "Let's go to your friends, okay?"

"Yeah…" and with that, she ran out the door, me slowly following her with my best friend on my back.

"He shot at me… He shot at me…" And a tear fell again.

Rian lowered her head as she ran. "I… I know. Just hang in there, okay?"

Hang in there. Hang in there? That was impossible. My other mission was to find my friends, and one is a complete traitor. How was he going to explain himself?

Outside the kingdom, we found a Humvee. I put Mark in the back and I tied him up with rope, locking him in place in the truck so he did not fall off.

"Get on the gun, I'll drive!" She said as she opened the car door and hopped in, waiting for me.

I went over to the door that led to the back and opened it as well, climbing into the seat and closing the door behind me. I ducked as I re-adjusted my feet so I could stand and knocked open the hatch with my gloved fists, and stood up, and there was a silver minigun pointed vertically and I grabbed the handle with both hands and it cranked as it came down horizontally. The belt looked okay, and I could move it around, so I pounded on the top of the truck to signal for her to drive.

The car started, and a few seconds later the wheels spun and we were on the move. I took one last look at the fading away fire kingdom before we rode out of the flaming kingdom and into the greenish woods.

She gunned it, flying full speed through the grass and trees, of course careful not to hit one, and in the clearing she went even faster, riding over the hills. After a minute of this, I squinted and made out a row of Humvees in the distance.

"HEY! YOU SEE THEM?!" I yelled to Rian over the roar of the car.

"YEAH!" Came the reply, and she turned and went for the trucks.

We made it to the Humvees and I looked to see PB driving one, completely scared, and they had a HUGE disadvantage. The enemy trucks had miniguns and they didn't. They had one truck and were all packed in it.

Finn was in the back seat and noticed me, and his face brightened and he put up his arm in the window and moved his hand in a spinning motion.

"CONNOR! SPIN IT UP!" yelled Rian.

And I squeezed the trigger slowly before it howled with its spinning speed increasing, and then it spewed out the rounds when I shot at a fire kingdom Humvee.

I missed many shots but hit many more. It tore through the car immediately and I heard a faint shout, meaning I hit someone. One of them hit the tire and it swerved, before losing its balance and spun out of the battle, exploding a little further away.

One down, four to go. But, the one in front was a monster- it had a grenade launcher on top and two miniguns on the side, and that car was the King's and his daughter was inside.

I growled and fired the massive weapon again, striking both tires of the Humvees behind the King's car, and they fell out of the battle, leaving me, and the massive car. I fired at the tires but they were steel armored. I tried all around the cars but left no effect for the car was covered in steel.

I pounded the top in frustration before gasping.

A hole popped out of the car in front of us, a giant bright hand appearing, and it came back down, and then the Flame King himself appeared, right on top.

I yanked at the minigun and it came loose from the bipod, and I got on top of my car as well.

"GET BESIDE IT!" I yelled to Rian. She heard, since she sped up and was right beside the giant car. For a slow second, me and the Flame King stared at each other, with death looks, before I jumped onto the car next to me, leaving me in a battle with the large man on top of the car.

"You will die, here and now, fool!" He yelled as he threw a punch, and I jumped out of the way and caught my balance before falling off the car.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words, and these bullets!" I shouted with complete rage and raised the minigun, firing in his face. His deformed body flew out of its armor and it disassembled, so every shot missed, then he was in front of me and picked me up with his hand. I yelled in pain because my flame shield wore off and struggled to escape the iron grip.

"Any last words, weakling?" He said as he brought me up to his face.

"Yeah, I still have the gun." I growled and raised the minigun completely surprising the King and I fired everything it had and the massive man screeched as the bullets tore through his armor and he released me, but I landed on both feet and continued to fire.

He stumbled backwards and I kept on shooting, shooting, shooting for my revenge on turning my best friend into a flaming monster.

It was when the minigun died out with no ammo, the steam coming off, and the Flame King was on his knees, clutching his wounds. I ran towards him with a war cry and threw the gun at him, knocking him off the car and sent him rolling on the ground.

I did it. I beat the King.

But there was no time to celebrate, as I searched around the top and found a M9 pistol and picked it up, jumping so I was hanging on the side of the car where the driver's seat was, and just when the guard turned to noticed me and I fired a round right into his forehead, and the glass broke as he fell on the steering wheel, the car honking.

I quickly moved to the right and pulled open the door, revealing the tied up Flame Princess and she was yelling against her gag as I grabbed her arm and pulled her out just in time.

The car spun and crashed, rolling ahead before exploding.

Flame Princess and I connected with the grass, and we started to roll and then we were both still. I stayed like that for a while… I did not want to get up for some emotional reason. I got up and walked over to the Princess, pulling the gag off her mouth and she gasped for air, and I removed her bindings.

She immediately sobbed and threw her arms around me, and the burns were too much and I didn't hug back as I cried out.

She stepped back. "I-.." but was cut off by Finn.

"GLOB! FP!" And he was sobbing as well, and he ran to his girlfriend and they embraced each other, and they fell on the grass with her on his chest, and he ignored the burns as he held her close, both having no words.

"Connor! Are you alright?!" The rest of the gang excluding Rian ran to me, where did she go?

I nodded slowly to the gang as they all hugged me, and I accepted it and embraced them all, including Ice King.

"That was awesome Connor; you looked like a hero alright." Marceline said with a grin.

"Yeah, that was coolses!" Ice King told me.

"You were like, bang bang bang bang bang bang!" Jake said, imitating me shooting the King.

I didn't answer them all and I shook my head before lowering it in pain.

"Connor… Are you okay?" PB asked me worriedly.

I waited a minute before nodding and raising my head. "Yeah… I have to show you all something… Come with me. There's also someone I want to show you, she'll be joining us." And I walked over to my Humvee and Rian opened the door and came out.

With a really dick thing to say Ice King came out and told her- "Nice eye patch."

Rian first stood there motionless before her face twisted with anger and she was about to pounce on Ice King but I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back from the jerk.

"You can beat him up later, okay?!" I said to her, and her fighting died down, and I lowered her and released her.

"Well, it's good to meet you, Rian." Jake said.

"Yeah, you'll like it with us!" Finn said, appearing with burn marks all around his chest area.

Rian blinked and looked at everybody. "Yes, I'm glad to see you all."

"Now Connor, what's making you so upset?" Jake asked me.

I looked at him for a second, before motioning the group to follow me. They obeyed, and I walked to the back of the Humvee and threw the trunk open, and they all looked down.

"Who's that?"

I lowered my head. "It's Mark Lolek. We were best friends since we were little kids; we hung out every day… We planned to be roommates in college... we… we…"

And I shook the rest off. I turned to the group before PB came up to me and held out her hand.

"Your equipment was in our truck." She said, holding out my stuff.

I grabbed the Hunter and put it back in its holster, and put the sword back in the sheath and put the AR around my back, throwing the AK away.

I looked back at Mark… he looked so peaceful but he was a killer.

"Mark was X… he tried to kill me, after everything we've been through." I said with sorrow.

"I want you all to leave, and I'm gonna be here when he wakes up. It's time for us to speak for the first time in a while." I said, louder this time.

They all nodded. Silently, they began to walk away, Finn looking at me, walking backwards. "We'll… set up a camp nearby, okay?"

I nodded and they sat down in a circle in the distance, and ignoring the pain I picked up Mark and brought him to a tree, removing his hand bindings and wrapped it around a tree, and he was stuck there. I had my back to him and I watched the sunset in silence, waiting.

**\ … /**

I stood there thinking for about ten minutes before the groaning came and I whipped around, and he was awake. His eyes fluttered open and he saw me immediately, and he smiled and chuckled weakly, leaning back against the tree.

"Hey, man…" he said faintly.

I lowered my head. What was I going to say? The tears came and I raised it back up and all the rage from before entered.

I pointed a gloved finger at him. "What's wrong with you, Mark?! What Happened?! What made you turn to the enemy?! This whole time I was here, I was looking for you and Rose. And I guess it was just a lie!" The tears came out quicker and I shouted in his face. "You have no damn idea what I had to go through to find you, and now here we are!" I swung my arms out horizontally. "And… _**you betrayed me…**_"

He was completely shocked and he had lava tears of his own before he shook his head. "Connor… I'm… I… I don't know what to say. I never thought that you were going to be here. I got really hungry when I woke up here, and I knew I needed help. At first I thought I was dead, before I found the fire kingdom and tried stepping inside. The heat came and I had third degree burns _everywhere._ If it weren't for the King… I… I would've died. I woke up to his grinning face and he told me that he could help me _**if I joined him…**_ and I did, and he injected me with this thing, and I felt the searing pain everywhere and I screamed and thrashed against my bindings… before I blacked out and when I woke up, all I thought was anger and pain, and the King was there and told me to look in the mirror. When I did, I was a fire elemental, and he patted me on the shoulder saying…"

He stopped for a second and I got closer. "What?! What did he say?!"

Mark sniffled and shook his head. "He said, 'Welcome to the family, X.'"

I tried to say something but it came out in a wail as I turned around and cried, and he watched me with tears flowing.

"Connor, that blow must've knocked something around in my head and I have changed, just please can we go back to what we used to be?"

I looked at his face and for once, I felt sorry for the boy but it was done. "No…"

He frowned. "Connor, please!"

"NO!"

He thrashed against the tight ropes and he was howling with sadness and he ended up collapsing and crying once again before looking up at me.

"The Mark I knew is gone… You're a monster, a betraying dog and it's over…"

He chuckled bitterly. "So you're just going to leave your brother after all we've been through?!"

I nodded. "Yeah, Mark. I am. I'm not leaving you… You left me a long time ago. Goodbye, Old friend."

And I turned around and walked away slowly and I heard him yelling.

"CONNOR! PLEASE…" sobbing. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME… PLEASE-…"

And I sniffled and wiped the tears.

I didn't look back.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**I'm gonna leave you guys to reflect on what just happened.**

**I'll see you soon.**


	12. Chapter 12: Fight for Love

**Poor Connor man…**

**I was really depressed after I wrote this chapter I'm not kidding. Calm down adventuretimedrama, I'm getting these out as fast as I can.**

**Hey, if you want some music in this chapter, listen to "Castle Of Glass" by Linkin Park. It really explains Connor's situation.**

**Enjoy!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**/ Chapter 12: Fight for Love \**

Mark's sobs followed me all the way back to the destroyed Humvees. I was also sobbing a little, but leaving him was the best for me. And him, too.

Wiping my face, I sniffled one last time and returned to normal, and one thought of him would bring more tears and sadness. Making it past the Humvees, I saw a dim fire in the distance and jogged over to it, and the figures were the group.

They saw me coming and they all stared at me cautiously, careful not to say the wrong thing. They were right; I was a time bomb ready to burst out crying. I didn't return any of their stares and sat across from them, putting both knees up and put my arms around them. I looked up to return their stares, and then held my hand out to Finn.

"Water." I said.

"Oh, uhhh… right!" And he went into his green pack and pulled out a bottle of water, handing it to me. I wrapped my hand around it and twisted the lid off, holding it up and taking a drink. The water smoothly flowed down my throat and into my stomach. It felt good to have a drink.

I put it down and looked at the group. Jake was on Finn's lap, sleeping. Flame Princess was next to Finn, on her knees, watching me as well. She gave me a warm smile and I returned it weakly. I looked to their left and there was Ice King with Gunther on him, both snoring loudly. PB was wrapped up in a pink sleeping bag and was dreaming, Marceline was in a dead man's form floating on the ground sleeping as well. Rian covered herself with a blanket and had her back to me, so I couldn't tell if she was awake or sleeping.

Hell, I can't tell any of her emotions or feelings.

I took in a breath of fresh air and wiped my eyes and stood up. "I'll tell you about it later…" I whispered. Finn nodded. "Go to sleep, I'll keep watch." I commanded, pulling the AR-15 across my chest and standing up.

Finn nodded again and sat up, kissing Flame Princess's gem and she blushed madly and he said something in her ear and she smiled, and he went into his green pack and pulled out a blanket and Jake went under his head as a pillow, Finn thanking him and patted his head before closing his eyes.

Flame Princess was the final one awake, but that soon ended when she grabbed a spare thick blanket and pulled it on her and turned on her side.

I turned around from the group and watched the night outside with my AR slightly raised.

My mind flashed back to Mark.

_Why couldn't we be the same as before Connor? _His voice said in my mind.

_Why did you leave me? _

I closed my eyes tightly and fought back. _You left me. I had no choice. You left me no choice._

Then another voice came into my head.

_Haven't talked to you in a while, boy, but I saw everything and man…_

I gasped before covering my mouth and sprinting away from the group and behind a nearby tree and looking back to see if anyone followed me.

"Jupiter… show yourself!" I whispered.

I looked ahead to see a faint figure forming in front of me with a weird looking outfit. Jupiter sat with his legs crossed and held up a flower, examining it.

"What's up?" His figure asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that Mark would turn against me?!"

He dropped the flower and sighed. "I… I just wanted you to find out for yourself, that this world can change you. I'm sorry."

I was silent for a moment before I sniffed. "Okay, can you tell me if my girlfriend is a killer and a psycho?!"

He laid back and put his hands behind his head. "Quite the opposite. She's normal, like you knew her. She misses you just as much as you miss her. But…"

My eyes widened. "B-B-but what?"

"She's been kidnapped by your neighborhood friendly Mafia."

My hands shook with horror. "Oh no… I know what they do to… My god…" I buried my face in my hands. "WHERE?!"

He put up his hands. "Chill! I'll put another star in the air. Connor, I've seen what you've done and its badass, but you won't be able to do this alone. The base is heavily guarded. It's lead by Kravo."

"I'll go with Finn."

"That might work. Well, I gotta go right now, I'll get that star in the air, and uhhh… good luck!" And with that, he started to fade away.

"Jupiter, I've always wondered this… What's your real name?"

He stopped and looked at me for a second. "My name?"

"Yeah."

He looked to the left then back at me. "It's Jacob."

And he faded away. When I looked back up at the sky, there was that green star and I ran back to the group. Putting the AR behind me again, I shook Finn awake.

"Finn…" he mumbled something. "Finn!" and he opened his eyes. "What?" he croaked.

"Jupiter put a star in the sky to show me where my girlfriend is, and I want you to come with me to fight our way through it and save her."

He was silent for a moment before saying, "Okay."

I chuckled and pulled him to his feet. "Follow me, be quiet." And we started to run before someone popped up in front of us and I yelped and fell over, Finn crashing with me.

"Where are you two going?" Rian grabbed both of our hands and pulled us to our feet.

"Rian, you scared the hell out of us." I breathed, wiping my forehead.

She grinned widely. "Sorry, but answer my question."

"We're gonna go kill some freaks and save Con's girlfriend." Finn said.

Rian put her hands on her hips, stepping towards me. "And you didn't want me to come with you to help you?"

I shrugged. "Didn't know you wanted to go."

She poked my chest. "I do, and you're bringing me with."

Nodding, I put my finger to my lips and pulled out my AR and pointed to the green star for Rian to see, and she followed on and I ran in the direction, both of my companions on my feet. Passing the green hills and the grass, we made it into the woods and had to jump a couple trees and move out of the way of a couple before reaching outside and looked at the huge building. It was guarded of course, by members of the mafia. Some had fancy hats on, ballistic vests, and the other members saluted them.

Raising the AR, I motioned for them to follow me. They obeyed, and I advanced on the base and completely letting "stealthy" behind, I went for a full-frontal assault on the heavily-guarded area.

"REVENGE, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" I battle-cried, firing a straight line at the guards in front of the building and they all fell. Instantaneously, the mafia raised their tommyguns and pulled the trigger. I dived for cover, and Finn too, pulling out his AUG, but Rian, man…

She had a purple, dark aura around her and she raised into the air, throwing a line of knives at some of the guards, hitting them all _right in the eye._

Me and Finn slowly raised from cover and watched the beautiful battle. Three of the guys shot at Rian, but she did a barrel roll and charged them, and two of them exploded with a purple outline for a second, then she threw a knife at one and blocked a punch from the other, grabbing his arm, flipping him over and throwing him down. One of the bullets hit her and she fell on her knee and cried out.

"RIAN!" I yelled, and put the AR behind my back and charged, but stopped in the middle of the step when I saw who shot her. The world slowed down and I heard ringing in my ears, not continuously but a ding after a second. The bullets slowed in midair and I locked eyes with Kravo.

He got a look of horror on his face before turning around and advancing into the doors of the building. No! I was not letting him get away. The world came back and I moved my feet forward, running full speed after him.

The bullets flew past me and men shouted at me as I passed them, jumping logs and low-metal walls and bashing through the door with my body. In front of me was a big hallway with metal blue floors and a rug, locked doors with glass, if was a fancy building. Two men's echoes rang through the hallway and I fired two rounds into their mouths.

They fell and I advanced, opening the door at the end of the hallway and I found the main room, with large screens and computers all around, and men in suits were around me as I took a knife from a man's belt and thrust it into his chest, pulling up my Hunter and shot two men in the head, and they fought back but I had better aim as I dived to the side and flipped over a metal bar and rolled, laying on the ground and fired at the men. After finishing the room, I ran to the next door and opened it and I stormed in to fight a battle but it was a staircase with a long fall down and a while up.

A men cried out as he knocked the AR out of my hands and tried to kick, but I sidestepped and blocked, elbowing his chest before he kneed me and I shouted, throwing two punches at his face before I flipped over his back when he hunched over and threw him off the railing and he fell all the way down and bang, he hit the ground. I picked up my main weapon and ran up to the roof.

A helicopter was heard.

"NO!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, pretty much jumping up the steps to reach the top. When I did, I pushed open the door and the light embraced me and so did the air flying around as the helicopter raised from the pad.

Kravo opened the helicopter door and when his eyes locked with mine, his scared face grinned at me evilly.

"Connor!" He said with the same expression, shouting over the roar over the heli. "Fancy seeing you here. If you're looking for your father, he ain't here!"

"WHERE'S ROSE?"

"Your girl?! She's fine, for now! If you want to fight for your love, you'll have to catch me first!"

And he pulled out a tommygun and signaled for the driver to go higher. Was she in there? As the helicopter raised into the air and started to go away from the big building, he opened fire at me.

I jumped forward and rolled to dodge some rounds, then ran right at the helicopter. It was now off the building and I jumped off the edge, and caught the beam at the side and hanged for a minute before pulling myself up, and a guy riding on the helicopter opened the door and almost stumbled over before trying to kick me off. As the kick came I raised my hand and blocked the kick and climbed in, pushing his head into the door and he crumbled, and Kravo was on me instantly.

I went for an uppercut, he before I even raised my fist he grabbed the wrist and twisted it, and I raised my knee to his gut but he countered with his foot and I fell back into the back of the helicopter. He walked towards me chuckling but I kicked him right in the gut, and he held where I striked and I wrapped my hands around his throat and smashed his head into the helicopter wall and when I let go, he was stunned before he gripped my shoulders and shoved me into the opposite wall, and that's when I noticed the knife.

I grunted as I managed to turn us around and shoved him into the wall of the helicopter, and swatted the knife away and it just so happened to hit the driver. He made a horrible throat noise as he went limp, and the helicopter started to spin. Kravo struggled to hold on, and that's when I strike. I opened the helicopter door and grabbed his shoulders.

"If i'm going down I'm taking you with me!" I growled as I threw myself out of the helicopter with him still in my grip, and we landed on the roof of the building and rolled and a horrible stinging pain shot up my leg as we both groaned. The helicopter started to smoke and it spun all the way to the ground and exploded.

I looked up and so did he, and through the fire I saw a M9 on the roof, exactly in the middle of us. We both started to crawl towards it, but I was faster and dived for it and my hand slapped around the gun and I got up and pointed it at him.

"Where?! Where is she?!" I croaked out.

He smiled, that same wicked smile. "We keep prisoners in the basement." And he laughed uncontrollably.

I threw the pistol at him and he fell to the ground, knocked out cold. And I ignored the pain in my legs and ran back to the stairs to get back down. I groaned when I looked down to see what I had to reach.

_There has to be a faster way. _ I wondered.

An alarm cut through my thoughts.

_Warning! The base is going on self-destruct in thirty minutes. All personal are instructed to calmly exit the building. _The womanly voice said.

"Oh no, that's it! I'm climbing down!" And the swung my legs over the railing and started to climb down. Red lights filled the station and were blinking and the alarm was an ear-pinching noise as it blasted through my head. After so many minutes of climbing, I reached the basement and opened the door, and I looked down the hall to see it half-destroyed.

Glass walls were cracked, walls were fallen, and fire covered some parts and chemical liquids in the labs and I saw many men and women in white suits falling over each other in a struggle to escape.

"Talk about calmly…" I murmured as I took a right and ran down the hallway. Soon there were no shouts and no footsteps- I was the only one down here. I took a left and noticed a vault door.

_Please be it! _The burning in my lungs only made me faster as I used the last ounce of my energy to sprint to the door and grip the wheel on it, turning it and once I turned it 360 degrees the door puffed and opened slowly, and I walked inside to see a blue room with three doors.

The doors were: barracks, weapons, and Prisoners.

_Prisoners! _Tears streamed down my face as I jogged to the door.

I pounded on it with both hands. "Rose! It's okay! I'm here!"

"Everything's going to be okay Rose, I'm coming in to save you!"

I kicked the door open.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Hahaha! Cliffhanger! Is Rose in the facility? Will Connor escape alive? Where are Finn and Rian?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Summers almost here which means the story will probably be over by the middle of July!**

**Bye everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13: A Hero's Sacrifice

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while, I've just been very VERY busy. So yeah, I'm alive, I'm still working on this, and no more waiting. Here's chapter 13.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**/ Chapter 13: A Hero's Sacrifice \**

"EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE OKAY ROSE I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU!"

I kicked the door open.

I immediately drew my sword and pointed it defensively at everything around me, but nothing showed up, and all I heard was the siren. The place looked very similar to the one in the candy kingdom, Except this one was dark, there was water dripping from the pipes, and there was a lot of blood, chains, and other torture tools.

"How could anyone be this evil…?" I whispered under my breath as I kept my sword raised and started to walk slowly through the hall and coughed at the corpses coming from a room that I did not want to open.

"Disgusting…" and I tried not to vomit as I searched the room. Most of the prisoners were still alive, one of them had wrinkles all over, a leg bent funny, and blood all over from scars and bruises and she looked up at me.

"Help… me…" She said weakly. And her head lowered and her eyes closed, and those were the last words she ever said.

I gasped and clenched my eyes shut and tried not to look as I quickly advanced forward. The beds were next, with nothing on them but blood and some body parts. Rose wasn't here.

"No…." I said with disbelief.

"NO! ROSE! She has to be here!" And I ran up and down the room, searching, my panic meter raising after every lap.

"Grrr… This ALWAYS happens to ME!" And I kicked a closet door and heard a muffled cry from inside. My head snapped into attention toward the door and I pulled out my Hunter and grabbed the door handle, yanking it open and aiming at Rose.

I stared with an open mouth at Rose… She was curled up into a ball with her small nose cut, her eyes shut, and she was wearing a ripped sweater of mine I gave her a while back, and her jeans were ripped. And in those holes were bruises the size of baseballs, and she was bloody, especially with her knuckles. She gripped a machete.

"Rose…" I breathed, and I touched her shoulder lightly, and she sprang into action, swinging and I brought my arm up to block but was late and the blade clipped my cheek and I felt the sting and blood immediately dripped and I held my cheek and fell backwards, slamming into the end of a bed.

"Connor! Oh my god, babe are you alright?!" She dropped the machete and ran over to me and hugged me tightly, bringing air out of me.

"Rose… Loosen up…" I squealed.

She giggled. "I'm sorry, I just thought you were a Mafia guy. I can't believe you found me!"

I laughed, and then grinned. "Yeah, I've had some surprises lately also…"

_Warning! Self-Destruct sequence initiating in one minute._

We both stopped smiling and our faces turned to stone. I grabbed her shoulder and stood up.

"Come on! Let's get out of here and meet the others!" I yelled desperately, pulling her along as I ran past all the bloody beds and out the door, air blowing against my face as We sprinted back the way I came.

"Wait Connor! Who's the others?" She responded behind me.

"I'll explain everything when we make it!" And we burst through the door and run up the stairs.

_Self-Destructing in 30 seconds._

"RUN!" I ordered, and I let her go and we turned right and sprinted with all our leg strength towards the exit. It was too far.

_Self-Destructing countdown initiated. 10…_

A mafia member appeared in our way and I clotheslined the idiot and he flopped, and I managed to keep my balance.

_9…_

_8…_

My lungs and legs burned with a thousand fires, but that wasn't going to stop me!

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

20 meters from the exit….

_3…_

_2…_

We ran out into the grass area and the light immediately blinded me as I put my gloved hands in front of my face as I heard a giant boom and a great amount of force knocked me over, and I couldn't see or hear so I just stayed down and put my hands over my head in an attempt to cover myself from the debris. My mind numbed and I couldn't see anything.

_**...**_

"Hey lazy, need some help?" A familiar voice said above me.

I felt tired, and my muscles didn't work correctly and when I raised my head getting a jolt of pain in my neck, the sun covered an eye-patched friend.

She laughed and kneeled down, offering me a hand. I was motionless for a minute before I grabbed it with my own, and she pulled me to my feet.

"Look at this mess. It's lucky that one of the mafia's most important outpost's is gone." She pointed to a bunch of black smoke and fallen debris, broken screens, dead mafia, and fires. At least I made it out with Rose…

Wait…

"Rose! Where is she?!" I croaked out and ran into the debris.

"What are you…? Connor you're gonna get bronchitis!" And I heard her following me.

"Rose?" I called out, looking left and right at the bodies.

"Don't step on me… My savior…" she said as I looked down and gasped. She was there, smiling at me.

I grabbed her underneath the arm and pulled her up gently. "Are you okay?" And I realized my hands were on her waist, and she held my shoulders.

"Always when I'm with you." She whispered and I blushed and leaned in for a kiss.

And she pushed me away.

"What the… Rose… What's going on?" I said, angry and confused at being rejected.

She let out a long sigh. "Connor… I need to tell you something…"

And she gulped and opened her mouth but was cut off by Rian. "If you two are done having your romantic moment I think we should go back." She said with a tone of annoyance.

I looked back at Rose with concern, and she walked right past me and followed Rian. I jogged to keep up with them.

…

After several minutes of walking, I couldn't take it any longer. I grabbed Rose's arm.

"Whatever is up with you… You need to tell me. Now." I growled.

She snapped her head around. "Connor… Stop! You're hurting me!" She tried to pull away but I tightened my grip.

"Tell me."

She looked into my eyes for a second before she stopped squirming and sighed. "Connor… When I arrived here… I came with Mark…."

"Oh no…"

"And… As much as I wanted to be with you again I thought you were dead back in America!... So… Me and Mark killed for a house… Settled in… and I started to get… comfortable… with him…"

"Spit it out!" I said with tears.

"I slept with Mark before he left me!" And she gasped and covered her mouth.

"You… Are SHITTING me!"

My body shook with rage. "I trusted you… I Cut my hair, dressed up as a soldier, killed for the first time, and saved you both for NOTHING? That killer… slept with you… and you didn't try to find me. You gave up. You both betrayed me!"

"Connor! You don't understand I had no-"

"-Choice?! Lemme list the choices you had… One, you could've killed for the good and you killed an innocent couple for a house… Two… You could've rejected Mark… Three…. You could've looked for me, LIKE I RISKED DYING TO SAVE YOU!"

"It wasn't like that I-"

"You what, Rose?! Huh?!"

"I didn't want to be with you! I was going to break up with you back on Earth that same day that freak came! When I was walking towards you before the gunfire I was going to give you the news!"

"Oh my god… It's done. THIS- and I pointed from me to her. –"is DONE."

She was speechless as I stormed back to Rian, who was listening, with her back to us.

"Which way?!"

"Just… Keep up, Con." She said without meeting my eyes and ran swiftly in a direction. Rose followed behind us, and we were silent for the whole way.

Rian looked back. "While you were asleep, they found a hut with no one in it, people probably ran from the mafia its warm, it has food, and it's perfect for a temporary home! Finn offered to sleep on the couch!"

"I'll sleep on the couch; I won't put that on him."

"Well, I'm uhhh… glad you're alive." She said head down.

I looked at her and smiled, almost chuckling as we made it to the hut.

…

I opened the door and the whole group was there, by the couch laughing and making soup in the kitchen until they looked at me, I went right upstairs.

I heard muffled voices, and I could only make out a few.

"What's his business?" Jake.

"Who's the pretty little girl?" Marceline.

And I opened the door to a bathroom and walked inside to look at myself in the mirror. The machete cut wasn't all that bad. I was also bruised from my fight with Kravo, and my uniform seemed okay for the moment. I closed my eyes, rested my elbows on the counter and ran my fingers through my hair.

_As soon as I took one step in this world, I was done…_

"Hey Connor, you feeling okay?" Finn said, his face peeking from the doorway.

"Huh..? Oh… Yeah Finn.. I'm okay…"

"That means you're not! Your minds all clouded up with imaginary issues man, what's going on?"

"Imaginary Issues?"

"Yeah!... I think… Just tell me what's wrong!"

"That new girl down there cheated on me… She was my girlfriend until three minutes ago."

"Whoa… What do you think we do with her?"

I sat down in a chair. "I don't know. We just have to drag her along and hope she doesn't run off and get captured by my father again and then I won't save her because every time I save someone it gets me hurt!"

He put his hand on my shoulder. "You can't be so hard on yourself, bro. It's just the sacrifices we heroes make. And you're a hero, Connor."

I lowered my head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've made a bunch of sacrifices for love… PB was the first. I put everything on the line for her and she made it clear she didn't like me, and then she tries to bring me back when I'm with Flame Princess and it just puts my feelings in a bunch… It's a hero's sacrifice."

"Makes sense… I just want to defeat the Lich, kill my father and live my life… In fact… I wonder how Earth's doing right now."

"Ooo's on Earth, dude."

"What?... Wait, then why did the Lich not take us then?"

He laughed. "Why do you think he's doing this man? He's sucking all the crap from other planets to get stronger and to come back to us!"

"I just hope we're ready…"

"Me too…"

He left, and I washed my face with the sink, finishing up and then walked out of the bathroom door, and the wooden house squeaked as I walked to a door that had a paper taped to it saying

'Connor's Room'

"I'm guessing that this is my room…" I Joked to myself as I pushed open the door, and it was nice, with a bed, a desk, a mini fridge, glass door leading out to a balcony with a great view off of the cliff, and I took off my vest and camo shirt and I was shirtless, and I checked my equipment when someone knocked on the door frame.

"Whoa! Sorry to uhhhh… invade…" Marceline said as she backed up.

"I don't really care… What's up?" I said, hearing laughter downstairs and conversations.

"The girl."

"Which one?"

"The new one you just brought here, she's been eyeing the gun bag and it's starting to make me suspicious… and there was one time where she kept edging towards it…"

"Oh no… What do you think we should do?"

"Hide it. Where she can't find it. 'Cuz I don't want a bunch of bullets in our backs tonight."

"Go hide it… Without her watching. Make sure to keep her occupied somehow…"

"You got it." And she floated out of the room.

I put a plain white T-shirt on and took my gloves off just as Rian walked in.

"Everyone's worried that we might get attacked… So we started guard duty. You and I are first tonight." She said, leaning on the door frame and crossing her arms.

"Alright. Well lets go." And I picked up my sword and we walked together back downstairs. There were couches in a circle form with a table in the middle as Finn told a story and everyone was sitting, listening.

"He keeps talking about his silly adventures… Weird kid…" Rian puffed, annoyed.

"Hey! He's a hero."

"Maybe here but not in the rest of Earth."

I rubbed my forehead. "Well, with the Lich here, there won't be 'the rest of Earth'."

"You do have a point."

…

The moon shined our backs as we were on the roof, standing and watching the darkness. It's been an hour already and there were no signs of anything attacking…

Rian and I passed the time by talking about our experiences in Ooo, and somehow it got to my hair…

"Well, when I was in the States, I had a mop on my head, literally."

She let out a laugh, and pulled a black sweater over her body. "I don't like to talk about the time I was in the States."

"Why not?"

She paused, emotionless for a second before facing me, inches away and she pointed a finger at me. "You don't speak of this to anyone. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, back before I came here, I was a normal highschooler… and then everyone started to bully me for being too smart saying 'nerd' and 'freak'… and I got my ass beat a lot until my older brother Ryan taught me to stick up for myself, and down the road everybody stopped bullying me and I was happy until your father and the mafia betrayed my father, who worked for them, and killed the rest of my family."

Her eyes sparkled and I noticed a tear and she turned away. "One… by one… I watched my family get tortured and murdered on my birthday… and on that day I swore to kill every mafia member possible."

Then she lowered her head and a single tear dropped and I put my hand on her shoulder. "My father killed my mother. I was an only child so, where else would I go? We both have something in common."

She looked at me. "You promise me, if one of us dies, the other one kills your father and wipe out the mafia forever."

"Noones gonna die Rian… You and I are gonna wipe out the mafia together."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, getting on her toes to match my height, and her hand was on the back of my neck and she rested her head on my shoulder. "Sounds good, Hero…"

After some time, Rian and I both went to our rooms to sleep, after exchanging goodnights, I immediately slipped under my covers and closed my eyes. It was quiet and I liked that.

A picture got into my head, all of us storming the Mafia HQ, destroying everything in our path…

And now…

It didn't seem too hard. I smiled and was about to drift off when-

A shotgun blast ran through the house and I flinched and my eyes shot open.

Then a voice that shrieked, "NOOOOOO!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\**

**Woo! I put too many cliffhangers in this story… Well, I'll see you guys in the next chapter,**

**The Search Part II!**


End file.
